Discovering sides of you
by FlipsideJJ
Summary: Takano-san's going to Ritsu's birthday party! Ritsu's totally in for it (Poor Ritsu ;-;). Sparks will fly between his mom and him. They'll burn when Ritsu's best friends who are too close for Takano-san's comfort come. Even a pervert appears for the birthday ball, and forget about the sparks, Takano-san's gotta strike while the actual iron's hot to make Ritsu cough up I love you.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry if its boring enough to make you skim. I've just managed to not drown in English class when we do grammar, so hopefully, its coherent. Anyways~, please review and I don't mind insults. Just please explain why my writing or story line sucks so bad. The M rating is for later chapters (possibly, probably, maybe?) and I have never written love scenes in my life, so good luck to me. The last thing is that I'm a lazy ass, but sometimes I get strikes of inspiration, so the timing of updates will be random...Please, enjoy! **

Ritsu was in perpetual shock. He couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into. He wondered if there were any shovels around for himself to dig a hole and then jump in. Not that he hadn't already done that. The thought of being buried alive sounded rather appealing at this point. He had racked his brains, but all he had come up with was: Plan A Knock Takano Masamune out with a heavy object and then run away if you can still move when the car crashes (note to self: don't leave possible love to burn to death in car; remember to drag him out); Plan B Jump out of the window of the moving car to your possible death.

Both somehow seemed to lead to a grisly end. Ritsu wouldn't mind doing them at all (ignoring the grisly end of course) if it wasn't for the consequences. He let out a long sigh and then squirmed uncomfortably in his seat before trying to glance subtly at the raven haired man beside him.

Takano-san drove calmly through traffic with one hand on the wheel. Ritsu's eyes unconsciously were drawn to the other man's lips and he blushed slightly at the realization before turning away to his window with an almost guilty look. He eyes passed over the clock when he turned and cursed the machinery.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

His mother had called him at work and when he heard the familiar ring tone, he immediately dove to pick it up. He didn't want another situation happening like last time with his mother getting sick.

"Hello, Ritsu?"

"Ah, yes?" It was his mom. He wondered when she was going to call him, considering it was way past the time when she would be nagging him about it. His birthday party...

"I wanted to talk to you─"

"I know. I know. Just wait a moment." Ritsu turned from his phone to his coworkers, "Excuse me for a moment."

He left the room filled with half dead workers that weakly nodded at him when he left.

Out in the hallway, Ritsu had sat down waiting the long lecture to die down.

"─and it's just, I can't believe you. She was sobbing in bed for a whole night. It's unbelievable that you would reject such a nice girl like her. It's obvious that you two match each other so well and you understand each other. You're practically family." She sighed after her long outburst, "I only want what's best for you, but you have to tell me about these things. And did you know that An-chan seemed reluctant to tell me─which just shows how much she cares for you, not that you seem to notice. I can't believe my son could be such an insensitive dunce─it's just, are you seriously in love with someone else? I don't want to believe that you would actually lie to her to avoid her feelings, but I haven't noticed any girl as important as her in your life."

Ritsu panicked as he wondered what to say. It wasn't as if he could blurt out, "First of all, mom, to correct you, he's not a girl, and I'm not even sure as to what the hell I'm doing with him." His thoughts trailed off before he finally noticed his mom yelling at him through the phone again.

"Onodera Ritsu! Are you listening to me?"

"Ah yes. Yes."

"Then let's pretend that she is actually real. Who is this person that you say you're in love with?"

"Mom, it's complicated."

"Does that girl know how you feel?"

"MOM."

"I still don't believe that any girl is better for you than An-chan. She can support you emotionally. She loves you. She gets along with us and we get along with her family. Not only that, she is kind, sensitive, and smart. And has a bit of fire in her. She could even help you with running our business. What else could you be looking for?"

"Mom. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and this isn't about her. There is nothing wrong with An-chan. She is all the things you say and more, but I won't do something like dating her or even consider marrying her if I don't love her that way. She wouldn't want to marry someone who doesn't love her that way either. She can do better than me anyway."

"Ritsu! What are you talking about?! You are a perfectly fine yo─"

"MOM! What about the other reason you called?"

"Oh yes. About your birthday party─and don't think we're done with that conversation yet─so for your birthday party, I was thinking we should hold it in the villa at Hokkaido. It's starting to get hot and I can't stand the humidity of Tokyo sometimes. I will plan out all the details and is there anyone that you want to invite?"

"Ricchan! You just got a fax!" yelled Kisa-san with as much energy he could muster at the moment, sticking out a limp, exhausted arm.

"Um, mom, sorry, but can we talk about this later? I'm at work and I shouldn't be leisurely talking to someone on the phone."

"Fine. Meet me at Café Rosabella at 7:00 p.m. Bye honey." She hung up and left Ritsu hanging in desperation. He doubted work would be finished by seven, but it wasn't as if he could leave his mother waiting. He turned around with a sigh to see Takano-san and Yokozawa-san stepping out of the elevator. Takano-san's eyes widened when he saw Ritsu desperately texting on his phone. Yokozawa looked coolly at him and stared him down for a moment before glancing away at something else to Ritsu's relief.

"Oi! Onodera! I have told you about the company's policy before, haven't I?! You get paid to work! Not to mess around, texting your girlfriends."

Takano-san glared menacingly at Ritsu's phone. The feeling of frustration always always arose when he realized there was so little he knew about the person he loved. If only the younger man would open himself up. He stared at Ritsu's sheepish expression for a moment, and thought almost wistfully back to his stupid honesty he rarely showed nowadays.

Yokozawa-san's phone rang and he waved at Takano-san as he left with a somewhat flustered look. "What do you need Kirishima-san?" Yokozawa's voice grew quieter as he walked further away.

"Ah. Excuse me then. I'll get back to work immediately and…"

"What? If you have something to say, then spit it out."

Ritsu hesitated. It wasn't exactly the best time to talk about getting off work early when he was just slacking, but that wasn't exactly his fault and he didn't want to have to go out of his way to get another chance to ask him about it.

"Could I leave work early today at 6:30?"

"You're slacking off right now and you have the guts to ask to leave early?"

"…Tha-that's─I couldn't help it! I couldn't help, but pick up the phone since it was my mom and after last time…" He trailed off, remembering how much he had worried.

Takano-san's expression didn't change and then he softened and ruffled the younger man's soft brown hair. "Fine, but you better finish most of your work and come in early tomorrow."

"Of course I will!" Ritsu stood there awkwardly after replying. Takano-san hadn't moved from in front of him and it seemed like he was waiting for something.

"Well?"

"Huh? Well, what? Do you need something?" His eyebrows naturally furrowed with displeasure.

"First of all, you should be thanking my generous self and then be rushing your lazy ass off to work. And just so you know, I will also accept a kiss in place of a thank you."

Ritsu stiffened at the word, blushed and then bowed awkwardly with a frustrated mind. What the hell was wrong with Takano-san?! Did he have to bring that up? And what if someone heard him? Ritsu seriously thought about Takano-san's personality for a moment and concluded that he definitely needed a personality adjustment."Thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse me…" Ritsu walked around Takano-san and heard him mutter, "Well, I was hoping for the other option…"

"Sorry to get your hopes up then!" retorted Ritsu, irritatedly as his cheeks turned a darker shade of red, rushing off to his desk. He plopped down into his chair, grabbing his pen. He reflexively shrunk away as he heard Takano-san walk past his chair before relaxing again and starting on Mutou sensei's latest chapter. Suddenly, he heard someone's voice right beside his ear. "You should move that here, not there." A pale, slender finger pointed at the panel.

Ritsu fell out of his chair from shock, earning him a laugh or rather, a cough from his zombie editors. He got up with a flustered look, banging his head hard on the underside of desk. He doubled over from the pain with teary eyes. Ritsu looked up and saw his boss giving a look that said 'could you get anymore clumsier?' A smirk lined the older man's lips, but he offered a hand which Ritsu refused as politely as he could and got up, back onto his chair to finish with the storyboard.

Even though he seemed somewhat composed, Ritsu was actually panicking. It was, well, embarrassing when Takano-san was so kind to him. It was something he was used to. It was one thing when Takano-san bullied him, but it was a completely different thing when he was kind. He didn't know how to react to that. He didn't know how to react to Takano-san period. Of course, he knew that Takano-san was a good person, but when he was used to be being teased, it felt somewhat awkward to him to be treated kindly especially at work.

Hahahaaaaa…sigh…Ritsu sarcastically laughed at his miswording. Awkward wasn't an adjective for their relationship. It WAS their relationship. They didn't know much about each other. It was more like they didn't know ANYthing about each other. There was always a space between them that they couldn't completely close. He knew that if anything, it was partly his fault because…anyway, their relationship was only about as close as coworkers and any efforts to find out more about each other usually ended in se-se… The other editors stared at him as he turned as red a tomato. He mentally slapped himself. He had to concentrate on the storyboard. Mutou sensei had given her best efforts and was actually early this time, so he should do the same. He glanced at the raven-haired man one more time with a blush before hurrying back to the storyboards.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Takano-san, at the other end of the tables watched his love focusing on his author's work. His mind wandered to Ritsu getting off early. Who was he meeting? It was probably a family member, most likely his mother, but his fiancé was also included in the family ring tone, wasn't she? He stared at the younger man and then got back to work. He should be working too, but his mind kept on wandering back to Ritsu. Who was it? He didn't even have a clue. Even if it was his mother calling, Onodera's mom's calls always led to something he wanted to avoid and the problem with his fiancé had just been resolved. He blocked the thoughts from his head. Work came first. As for the other problem, he would make sure he found out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsu had almost finished Satou sensei's storyboard when he noticed the time. It was 7:16 and that meant he was dead. His mom put punctuality before many things and she was going to be pissed. He groaned and rushed to stuff the papers into his bag.

"I'm going to be leaving early! Please excuse me!"

He stepped out of the room and then broke into a run. The elevator's doors were about to close. He passed the border into the elevator and before he could stop himself, slammed into another person.

"Oh. I'm really really so─." Takano-san stood in front of him. "Ah. Takano-san. Good work today…Haha…hey."

"Shouldn't you be off somewhere by now on a date with your fiancé or who ever else your parents have decided to set you up with?"

Ritsu fumed at his words. His wording made it seem like he was incapable of making his own decisions, like he listened to everything his parents' said. He wasn't a rebel, but an indignant feeling arose. "I'm going to go see my mother. And I am perfectly capable of deciding my own partner."

"Is that so? Then can I ask you something?"

"No!"

"Well, that was rude. Should you be talking to your superiors with that kind of tone?"

"Eheem…I apologize. What would you like to ask?" replied Ritsu stiffly, trying, but failing to seem sincere.

"…you suck at lying. Anyway, I wanted to ask if you want a ride in my car to wherever you're going before you so rudely denied me of even asking an innocent question. I'm done with my work anyway. It should be faster than a train and considering you're already late…"

Ritsu thought about all his options long and hard in the ten seconds he had before the elevator stopped and realized that even if he wanted to avoid Takano-san, right now, making sure he got to the café as soon as possible was his priority.

"Ah…then I guess I'll accept your gracious offer, but are you sure you're okay with this? The café is the opposite way from your house."

The elevator dinged and the two men stepped out, walking towards the garage. "It's fine. I don't mind if I can spend more time with you." Ritsu blushed violently. How could he say those things so naturally? Even Ritsu who had lived in England for so long didn't say such embarrassing things on a daily basis. "By the way, that café wouldn't happen to be called Rosabella would it?"

Ritsu had a bad feeling about it.

"Yes, why?"

"Aaaah…do you like that café?"

"Yeah. It's probably one of my favorites…why?"

"Ah, nothing. I just heard of it from a friend. Apparently it has pretty good strawberry pudding." The café happened to also be one of Takano-san's favorite places to relax on the weekends.

The two men exited the elevator and entered the parking lot.

Ritsu sighed in relief. He didn't want another place for him to meet Takano-san considering work and home was already enough of a bother. They even went to the same library. As his thoughts went back to the strawberry pudding, he smothered a laugh.

"What?" asked Takano-san as he slid into his car's seat.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. Why were you laughing?"

"That's…well. It's just strawberry pudding. Well, from the way you said it, it seemed that you like it…and well, that just sort of doesn't fit your image." It's a sort of girly treat…

"Do you have something against strawberry pudding?"

Ritsu snorted again, "No…"

Takano-san gave him a look. "Just so you know. I basically eat everything. If it tastes good then it tastes good."

Ritsu laughed again. "It's just that the café's strawberry pudding…I don't know if you know, but it looks really girly…and…" He stopped there for fear of being reprimanded. It also made him seem somewhat narrow-minded. Ritsu sheepishly looked out the window at the passing cars as they drove toward the café.

Takano-san quickly retorted with, "Real men wear pink." In other words, real men didn't give a shit about what other's thought. Yep, that was Takano-san, alright.

It was something as stupid as strawberry pudding, but it still wasn't related to work. An achievement between the two of them.

"I don't see you strutting around in pink."

"Well, you haven't seen my closet before have you? You could if we lived together."

"…I'll kindly refuse your offer." It seemed like Takano-san was pushing those sorts of things more recently and it just made Ritsu feel guilty. They could find a time to talk it out, but…that was just so awkward…he couldn't even imagine it actually happening. He _could _imagine himself running away when they were just about to sit down.

His cellphone rang interrupting his thoughts and he looked at the caller I.D. It was his mother. His gut told him not to answer. A few moments later, his phone was flooded with texts revolving around 'where are you?' 'are you okay?' 'why aren't you here yet?' 'you shouldn't keep a lady waiting.' 'you better be here soon.'

Ritsu sheepishly texted back. 'I'm fine. I just got a bit caught up at work. I'm coming right now. It shouldn't be more than a few minutes until I get there.' Ritsu sighed at the thought of his mother lecturing him again. He didn't want to cause her more stress, but she should really stop babying him. The sooner she realized he was a grown man, the better it was for the both of them.

He shifted nervously in the chair again. He felt like a mouse caught in a trap when he was so close to Takano-san in such a small space and before he could stop it, a warm bubbly feeling, followed by a thought appeared in his mind. 'But I like being with him. It makes my heart beat faster and I can't help but feel happy when he's near me.'

Takano-san glanced at him focused on his phone as the car slowed down at the stoplight. He leaned over and then pulled Ritsu into a kiss. "…mmff." Ritsu's eyes were wide open from shock. At times like these, his mind went blank. Just the sensation of Takano-san's warm, smooth lips against him, lit a burning heat at the bottom of his stomach. His heart rate sped up at the sudden action. His face suddenly flushed and then Takano-san pulled away to look straight at Ritsu. His face grew into a deeper red and avoided his eyes. "Uh…umm. The light! The light's changed!"

Takano-san calmly faced forward again and the car was left to an awkward silence.

Sometimes Takano-san wished that Ritsu wouldn't avoid him like that. No matter what or why, it stung. To have those little actions─proof of his love─denied, it was like Ritsu was rejecting him over and over. His confidence of Ritsu's love was broken and then brought back over and over again. Takano-san wanted him to say those words instead of being a prickly cactus, pushing him away. If only he could be more honest sometimes. He glanced away from the road to look at Ritsu again. His eyes scanned over his bright, warm emerald eyes to his pink, soft lips. He wanted to kiss and hold him again. The memory of Ritsu under him, his eyes bright green and a blush spread gently across his face, played in his head for a few moments before he smiled softly and turned his attentions back to the road.

Somehow, Ritsu felt that anything he said would make it worse. He sunk down into the chair and looked out the window.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finally, to Ritsu's relief, they reached the café. Ritsu scrambled out of the car as fast as he could and bowed, saying, "Thank you for the ride. I really appreciated it. Bye!" As Ritsu walked toward the café, he heard someone's footsteps and knew exactly whose it was. He walked a bit faster, pretending he hadn't noticed, but finally, the owner of the footsteps caught up to him. "Aren't you going to go home?!"

"Nah. I was thinking of trying the strawberry pudding since I'm here anyway. And this way, I can drive you home too."

"I'm fine! I don't need you too!"

"Hm? But I want to."

It was so frustrating arguing with Takano-san. The man was stubborn and sometimes, Ritsu just couldn't get his point across no matter what.

They entered the brightly lit café with a somewhat rural design. It was one of those English styled cafes. The walls were beige with wood at the bottom and the yellow-orange lights seemed warm and welcoming. He saw his mother sitting in a cozy looking chair. She was reading a book while sipping tea, but glanced up at their movement. Once she saw Ritsu, she gave a sigh of relief and then her face turned indignant.

"Onodera Ritsu! You should keep your promises! We decided to meet here at 7:00, so you should at least bother to be punctual. You're already forty minutes late. You never seem to have time for even your own mother anymore! All you pay attention to are books and work. Books and work. You should have more in your life than that. And it seems like you aren't even paying attention to your own health. Have you lost weight?! You have such dark bags under your eyes and look at your skin! You look pale. Have you been eating right? I knew I should have made you take cooking classes, but No, you insisted that you would be fi─." She stopped as she finally noticed Takano-san standing coolly next to a sheepish and flustered Ritsu. She blushed. "Oh, sorry. I didn't notice you there. I'm Ritsu's mother, Onodera Kanako. Are you one of Ritsu's friends? Thank you for taking care of him…I'm sure he's been a bother…but I haven't heard him mention anyone at all, so I'm surprised. I was sure the only things he talked to were books." She gave Ritsu a look. "Not that he's bothered to take the time of day for me anymore." She handed him her business card.

Takano-san gave a bright, professional smile. "Oh, It's nice to meet such a lovely lady such as yourself. Don't worry, he hasn't been a bother at all. He's a hardworker and I'm sure it's because you've taught him so well. And yes, I'm something like a friend, I suppose. I also work with him and happen to live nearby." He bowed and gave her his business card.

Meanwhile, Ritsu stood awkwardly between the two of them.

"Oh, you're quite the complimenter. I have to say that you're quite the looker yourself.. Would you like to have a seat? Actually, I was just going to talk to Ritsu about─"

Ritsu desperately interrupted. It would be bad, very bad if Takano-san heard about the party. "Mother, there's no need to bore him with any silly details of something unimportant. He's just about to leave anyways."

"On the contrary, I've decided that I would like to stay if you don't mind. There's also been a dessert I've wanted to try here." He sat down in one of the plush chairs and an exasperated Ritsu fidgeted as he dropped almost lifelessly onto another chair. He did manage, even in his lifelessness, to scoot his chair as far away from Takano-san as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aloha. I've always thought the song Haven't Had Enough by Marianas Trench matched Ritsu and Takano-san. Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, its a good song. Aloha.**

"One lovely sweets pink and white strawberry wonderland splash pudding deluxe. A black eye with milk. Three cream puffs and a café mocha. Is that all?"

"Yes. Thank you." replied Ritsu's mom.

The waitress glanced shyly behind her bangs at the two handsome men as she picked up the menu's. The taller one, sitting closer to her was drop dead gorgeous. He was giving off pheromones just by sitting there. He had such long lashes that stood out in his pale skin and his body was toned perfectly, the muscles and slim waist were to die for. He seemed like a playboy though. The other man had the most brilliant color of green for his eyes, like two emeralds. His light brown hair looked silky and smooth under the light and his face was cute, but also somewhat manly at the same time. His face went perfectly with his slim body and he had an earnest look like a man who would really treasure the people he loved. He gave her a warm smile as she picked up the menus. She blushed and then walked back to the kitchens to squeal. Her life with minimum wage was suddenly worth living.

Takano-san frowned. Ritsu could give a stranger a warm smile like that, but he couldn't even spare one for him. He sighed. He would make sure the lady didn't get any funny ideas. At least Ritsu wasn't meeting _that_ girl. Even if she said she was backing off, she had more than enough things he could be envious of her for. Onodera-san supported her and she had known Ritsu forever. The worst part was, she knew more about him than he did. It wasn't the time to sink into depression. It was a lucky thing that Ritsu had been late. It gave him the chance to meet Onodera-san. If anything, he wanted to be sure Ritsu's parents had a good impression of him.

"So then, you're the famous Takano Masamune. I heard of how you brought your Shoujo manga department back to life and I have to say that it's a real achievement to have your name be so well known in the publishing business. It's a relief to know that someone responsible like you is in charge of my son. You live up to all the good rumors. Handsome and polite. My friends have said that many of their daughters enjoy your department's publications. You have the whole package. People like you would really be appreciated at Onodera if you ever choose to leave Marukawa."

"Thank you for your compliments, but it's really too much. I didn't do anything extravagant to deserve your praise and thank you, but I'm content at where I am now. I'm just happy to have been praised by someone as wise and experienced as you. I hope I'm not being a bother. Just pretend I'm not here. You and Onodera have something important to talk about, right?'

Ritsu coughed. This conversation of flattery was just weird and uncomfortable. It was almost funny, he had to admit, but he still wanted to get out of the danger zone. Who knew what embarrassing things his mom would spout or what awkward things Takano-san would imply, yet deep inside him, he felt a sort of fuzzy feeling knowing that his mother liked Takano-san. He blushed at the thought and smothered the feeling and then glanced around the restaurant, avoiding eye contact with his companions.

"Here's your pudding, a black eye with milk, café mocha and three cream puffs."

As the waitress gave Takano-san his pudding, he made it so his hands just brushed hers and gave her a brilliant smile that made the girl melt. Inwardly, he was thinking: don't touch what's mine. She wobbled as she placed the other orders on the table.

Ritsu glanced at their interaction with an exasperated mind. Takano-san just had to. He just had to, huh? He couldn't control himself for even a minute. Was the man a child? He sighed and then his attention then turned to the flamboyant display of pudding.

The pudding was as girly and extravagant as it sounded. It was covered in different shades of red, pink and white. It even included sparklers and Ritsu barely contained his laughter as he watched Takano-san take in a spoonful. It was almost…cute. He didn't know how seeing a person who was bigger and male could be, but seeing Takano-san contentedly eat the girly sweet, he almost wanted to hug him. It was a ridiculous thought and he pushed it deep into him mind, making a note to remember Takano-san's expression as he ate the bowl of sugar.

"Thank you very much." She smiled at the waitress and then turned to Takano-san and then her son. "Well, since you're a friend of Ritsu's feel free to jump in anytime. We're only talking about his birthday party which, I'm sure, affects you too." Takano-san's eyes almost seemed to shine with mischief at the words. "Yes, so then Ritsu. About your birthday party, since you didn't object, you're okay with the Hokkaido villa, right? I mean, you grew up there, and you really enjoyed playing with An-chan and your grandparents there. It should be fun to revisit your old memories. And most of the details will be taken care of by me and one of my friends, Ayame. You met before when she came to visit me. I asked An-chan to helped, but she turned me down. I guess she really has given up on you. I─since you're giving me that rude look and Takano-san is here, I'll stop for now. Anyway. I was thinking of having these cooks for the food. I heard this one is famous for his delicate flavoring." She grabbed a pile of pictures from her bag. "And I was thinking that this design for your cake would be perfect." She grabbed yet another huge pile of pictures from her bag.

Takano-san looked amused at Ritsu who looked as though anything would be better than suffering under the torture of picking out every single little detail. He had an atmosphere similar to when the cycle was near its end. Exhausted, dead.

"I know that you're not especially partial to any cake flavors, so it'll be vanilla and chocolate marble cake. The inside will have banana custard and brownie chunks." She looked up to check with her son. He immediately switched modes and nodded as though he was enthusiastic. "I thought about it a lot with Ayame and even though it is a bit overused, we decided the theme will be a masquerade. Nothing beats a bit of mystery, after all. As for the guests, I'll be inviting all my and your father's relatives, friends and associates. I'll also be inviting all the previous editors and authors you've worked with as well as the ones you work with now, of course, this includes Takano-san. Basically people like Sumi-sensei, Usami-sensei, Isaka-kun, and everyone else you know. Aya-chan and Haru-kun will be there as well. They've already gathered at the villa. I invited them early and they're bubling with excitement to see you. Oh, I almost forgot the most important thing, it'll be this weekend starting from Saturday, 5 p.m. Oh. I'm already so excited."

Ritsu tiredly mumbled, "Oh that's nice, I really appreciate, but you don't have to bother to plan such an extravagant party every year. It's just a bit overboard and well, it's not exactly…necessary."

"Honey, we went over this, I want to plan something special for you. I love you and so, of course I want to celebrate the day you were born."

Ritsu blushed at the words, remembering the past events. The warmth radiating from Takano-san and the words sweetly echoing in his mind. He smacked his head on the table and got a worried look from his mother. On the other hand, Takano-san gave him a cool look as though he knew exactly what Ritsu was thinking. And he did. Takano-san felt contentment as he saw the effect of his words and actions on Ritsu. He even felt a burst of excitement as he thought of going to see another side of Ritsu.

"Seriously, you do the strangest things sometimes. Anyway, I was thinking you should come early to the villa. We need to tailor you a new suit and you should reacquaint yourself with the house and your friends." She paused and smiled at Takano-san who was leisurely eating his sweet pudding. He swallowed and then met the lady's eyes. "Of course, Takano-san, if you want to come early along with Ritsu, it would be a pleasure."

He gave her a smile with flowers blooming in the background. "I would love to. If you'll have me."

Ritsu shot straight up and almost slammed his hands on the table. "WAIT! I'm sure he's busy! You don't need to force yourself to come. I don't think you would be able to get a day off and I'm sure you don't want to let work pile up!" Ritsu desperately scrambled to make up excuses.

"Oh. Don't worry, I got Isaka-kun's permission to steal away any employees for a little while, so it's all good right? You should come tomorrow, so then you'll only be taking two days off: Monday and Friday. Oh my gosh! Look at the time! Anyways, I have to go now. I promised to meet Ayame. It was a pleasure to meet you, Takano-san. I hope to get the chance to talk to you again at Ritsu's party. You're a lovely person. Bye, Ritsu! See you both tomorrow." Even as she finished her sentence, she was almost out the door with Ritsu staring helplessly.

"Are you going to eat that?" asked Takano-san, pointing at a cream puff.

"Gah! You don't actually want to come do you?!"

"I do. Why? Oh by the way, do I have to get you another present since I'm coming or…?"

Ritsu looked at him lifelessly and then pushed the dish towards him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

He still couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't have avoided Takano-san since the older man had actually woken up at 4:00 in the morning and then had been a public disturbance until he finally had woken up and gotten into the car with him. For him, he didn't even need an alarm clock anymore, he had a Takano-san. Clicking snooze wouldn't work. You had to be ready to go and open the door to turn him off. There was no way around it.

Now they were almost at his house. Takano-san had rented a car after the airplane and they started driving in a forest. He felt like the trip was a bomb waiting to explode. He paused in his thoughts…it wasn't that he didn't want Takano-san to find out more about him or spend time with him, but how could he explain it…for one, he was scared that Takano-san might say something inappropriate to tease him. Another thing was…he just wanted to get his hesitations and feelings sorted out before it was too late.

"Which one is your house again?" They passed by a row of houses that eventually led to businesses and shops.

"Ah. What? Oh. It's the one after this town. It's easy to spot since it's the only house after the town…"

"What? Spit it out."

"You know…you could still change your mind and go back…"

"And why would I want to do that?"

"…haha uh, I don't know…well since you're the editor in chief, I thought you might want to be sure that everything runs smoothly."

"It's fine. All of them are experienced and are hard workers. Hatori's there to supervise anyway." He wouldn't miss the chance to see where Ritsu had grown up for anything. And it was just another bonus that he would be dealing with Ritsu's parents. He hadn't had to talk a lot to Onodera-san, but he was confident that his first impression was good. Ritsu's mother seemed like a sweet person and his looks seemed to have come from his mother. They shared the same green eyes and noses. It was the first time that he actually interacted with a mom and she seemed warm. Like a typical mother. He felt a longing and laughed at himself. Was he really missing a mother at his age?

"…" They passed through the small, simple town quickly and then drove through a forest path for a long while before an immense, magnificent property came into view. The lawn was a brilliant green decorated with carefully tended flowers. There was even a large lake that shone under the sun's bright rays. The light danced over the crystal waters, reflecting onto the massive English mansion. It was three stories and stretched across the land with its intricate details and creative architecture. It certainly was something worthy of the Onodera name.

Takano-san stared at the other worldly land for a moment.

"Wow. That is something. I can't believe we're still in Japan."

Ritsu slumped down into his chair at the comment. The house was nice, but just…most of the things his parents did _were_ over the top, but he guessed it was somewhat natural for them. This was supposed to be relaxing like a vacation for Ritsu, but his head was only filled with worry because of Takano-san and the birthday party…he felt he would explode any second. What if…he stopped his thoughts. Maybe, if he pretended that everything was okay, it would be okay. As if.

As they drove into the drive way, Ritsu and Takano-san stepped out of the car and pulled out the luggage. They lugged the bags up to the large main double doors. Ritsu fished out a small key and opened the doors. He glanced at Takano-san to watch the older man's reaction to the mansion.

The large house resembled a small palace with its sparkling marble floor and chandeliers. The first thing they saw was the carpeted main stairs leading to the second floor. Takano-san seemed somewhat speechless at the grandeur and Ritsu wanted to laugh. It felt so satisfying to see the older man shocked for once.

"C'mon, Takano-san I'll show you where your room will be."

All of a sudden, a man a bit older than Takano-san with dark brown locks raced past the stairs on the second floor. He didn't seem to notice them and rushed along him way. The sound of a crash soon followed and then the man backtracked to see Ritsu with a shocked expression of joy. The man quickly covered it and loped down the stairs, two at a time. He walked up quickly to Ritsu and then just when it seemed like he was going to give Ritsu a hug, he punched Ritsu in the stomach.

Ritsu winced at the sudden impact and grunted softly from the pain.

"What the hell was that for, Haru?!"

Haru gave him a cold glare. "Ah, yes. What was that for? Well, you wouldn't know would you? Because you changed your phone number and then never gave me your new one. And then I changed mine without realizing you had, so we had no way of contacting each other."

"That's─" Ritsu knew exactly where it was going. He knew it was his fault, but he had been busy settling into his new life…he sighed in regret…he wasn't going to be forgiven anytime soon and it would be really troublesome. His friends were even better than holding grudges than him. Ritsu had held a grudge for ten years for having his heart broken. Haru could hold a grudge for ten years when someone was late to an appointment.

"To top it all off, you moved without giving me your new address, and the only reason I'm actually talking to you now is because your mother spent three hours tracking me down, so then, Ritsu, what was that for? It was for being an absolute forgetful idiot. It was for being an inconsiderate jerk. It was for forgetting that there are friends who worry about you. Would you like me to add more?"

"Hahaha…no…I'm really sorry. I've just been busy with a ton of stuff…I'm really sorry!" Ritsu avoided looking Haru in the eyes.

"…" Haru stared coldly at him.

Finally, Ritsu sighed and his face was hidden under his bangs. He looked toward the ground. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." And then a smile slowly spread, out of view of the two other men. In one quick motion, Ritsu had wrapped his arms around Haru's neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Missed you lots."

Haru wrapped his arms tightly around Ritsu's waist with a somewhat embarrassed look. "You're not forgiven. You have to treat me to a five star French restaurant," mumbled Haru with a still slightly resistant tone.

Ritsu grinned and then let go. As his feet fell flat onto the ground again, he pecked Haru softly on the cheeks. "Thanks─," Ritsu just remembered who was with them.

He turned around to pick up his dropped luggage with an extremely sheepish look. He had completely forgotten that Takano-san was there. Should he explain? He wouldn't know where to start and some of his past girlfriends had gotten jealous even when he had explained that it was Haru's family custom, saying he was such a good girlfriend to Haru and that they hoped they were happy together…wait. Why the hell was he comparing Takano-san to his past girlfriends? He wasn't the same…he was─he was more important…the word just slipped into his thoughts. As he thought about it more, he felt even worse. Takano-san had gotten jealous over things as stupid as people like Hasegawa-san asking him out for a drink, so then just what would he think of what Ritsu had just done?

"So then Ritsu, who's this?"

"Ah, umm, eehem, sorry for not introducing you two earlier, I was a bit…nevermind, well, this is Takano Masamune, my boss and neighbor."

Takano-san bowed stiffly. "We're very, very good friends as well." He couldn't hide the displeasure in his attitude. It was so frustrating to watch Ritsu touching someone else so affectionately and be unable to do anything about it. He was worried. Just who was this person that someone as conservative as Ritsu could easily hug and kiss?

"And Takano-san, this is Yoshida Haru. He's my friend from England, he tutored me, and we also went to the same college."

Haru held out his hand and Takano-san calmly, confidently reacted, firmly shaking the other man's hand, squeezing it tightly with a subtle challenge.

"So um…now that introductions are over, let me show you to your room, Takano-san."

"It's fine." Haru put his hands on Ritsu's shoulders, redirecting him to face his room. "I'll go with him, Ritsu. I'm sure that you want to reacquaint yourself with the villa and you have to go put your stuff away too."

"Umm, no, it's fine─"

"Let's go Takano-san, I have tons of things to show you and ask you." He led Takano-san away, but not before whispering in Ritsu's ear, "By the way, Ritsu, Aya's here somewhere, so you might bump into her and she's pissed as well. Good luck!" And with that, he left with Takano-san whose mood had only grown fouler as their whispering.

Ritsu looked helplessly at the two men. He hoped it would be okay before going upstairs to his own room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The two men entered a huge, extravagant room fit for a king. The walls were a rich dark blue and there was a large colored glass window leading to a balcony with a beautiful view of the lake.

"This is your room, Takano-san. Make yourself at home. You can use any of the furniture in here and if you need anything, just ask anyone you see. By the way, you can call me Haru. It's more comfortable to go by a first name basis for me."

"Thank you…" Takano-san was still taking in the majesty of the room. He was quiet and then glanced at Haru who was still there, watching him. It was quiet for a moment and then Haru spoke.

"So then, Takano-san. You're in love with Ritsu right?"

"…"

"I won't blab. You're free to love whoever you want. It's one of life's pleasures, but if you're going to make him fall in love with you, be aware of how much you'll mean to him. I'm sure you already know that he's sensitive to every single one of your actions and if you make the same mistake as last time, please realize that we can and will make sure you never get the chance to hurt him again. The only reason we aren't making you pack this bags this instant is because of Ritsu. But, while you're here, please do enjoy your stay. And all you need to know about me and Aya is that Ritsu is our most important person. He's essential to out lives, so we'll burn you to ashes before you even get the chance to hurt him."

"…thank you, but I won't make that mistake ever again. He's mine." 'last time' how did he know. Hadn't Haru and Ritsu been unable to contact each other even before he and Ritsu had met again? Had Ritsu told him while they were whispering? More importantly, what was their relationship that Ritsu would be so open and Haru so protective of him? Takano-san was happy to see the place where Ritsu had grown up, but his heart only grew heavier as he realized how little he knew about Ritsu.

A sarcastic smile was Haru's only answer to Takano-san's statement as though he didn't believe him. He put his hand up to say bye and left.

And that, just pissed Takano-san off. He would make Ritsu say he loved him. It was only a matter of time. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but that simply made the prize worth even more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, well, first of all, thank you very much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I really appreciate them. They made me dance around in glee. The second thing is I forgot to say: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or any of the related characters. A bit late, but better late than never. Enjoy.**

The moment Haru's footsteps had faded away, Takano-san had slammed open his door and walked swiftly in the direction he remembered Ritsu walking. In the short time that it took for him to find Ritsu's room, his thoughts ran wild.

He was jealous. He was jealous enough to kill at this point. Every second he had spent here at Ritsu's mansion, he had been reminded of how little he knew. It was salt rubbing on a deep, wide open wound. And he didn't know what to do about it. People didn't get to know each other in a day. Even after spending almost as year with Ritsu, he still hadn't managed to completely know him. Admittedly, the brunette had resisted most of his efforts, but he had put in more effort in this than anything else, yet somehow, they were only a few feet closer than before. He chuckled darkly. Now he knew how Ritsu felt when he had such high expectations when he just started at something, growing frustrated at his own inability. It was unbearable even considering that Ritsu could be taken away from him and he may have been over thinking, over reacting, but the words ' Ritsu is our most important person' pounded in his head. He wouldn't take the chance of someone stealing Ritsu from him, but really, what could he do to stop Haru?

He finally reached a room with a slightly open door and he peeked in to see Ritsu lying, relaxed on his posh canopy bed. He was reading a book with a wide smile. Takano-san knew that expression. He had seen it so many times and just by seeing that smile, his anger boiled away into thin air.

He knocked on the door. Ritsu jumped up and said, "Come in."

Takano-san swept into the room as Ritsu grew a bit flustered.

"Oh. Uh. Takano-san…uh…why are you here?"

Ritsu wanted to smack himself. He should have asked 'do you need anything?' Seriously, 'why are you here?' he probably needed something. The mansion was a complicated place after all…Oh Shit. Ritsu just remembered what he had done in front of Takano-san, so boldly, kissing Haru and hugging him. What kind of idiot was he? His cheeks turned pink as his brain grew disorganized in a frenzy to try to do something right.

Explaining. It all came down to explaining, but Ritsu himself had tried if not failed to make it clear he only wanted a professional relationship with Takano-san and every time, he had succumbed. How could he not? But, that wasn't the problem. He hoped that Takano-san maybe hadn't been watching, or maybe he understood…he should stop dreaming.

"I wanted to ask you something."

At the words, Ritsu blurted out, "Uh. Sure. If it's about Haru, uh, you see, he's my family. We're not blood related, but that's our relationship, and really, it's just his family's custom…" he trailed off, realizing he looked stupider and stupider every word as he made up excuses.

"…"

Takano-san walked up closer to Ritsu and Ritsu reacted by going stiff, standing up and backing away a bit.

In no time, Takano-san had pushed Ritsu down into the bed and was sitting on top of him.

"Relax I won't do anything." Takano-san didn't know if to laugh or cry at Ritsu's disbelieving expression. It was obvious Ritsu didn't believe him. He had said that last time and done something, but Ritsu should learn to differentiate between what was reasonable and unreasonable. He wouldn't touch him yet. "I just want to be sure you'll answer my questions and won't run away. I wouldn't be able to find you easily if you did."

"I-I wouldn't run away!"

"Really?"

"I said I wouldn't, so I wouldn't. Can't you trust me!…" Ritsu shut up. Takano-san had let him fly to Hokkaido and had even accepted responsibility if Ritsu failed.

Takano-san's was quiet with an expressionless face and then he whispered softly. "Do you really think I don't?" His body flopped down onto Ritsu's and hugged him tightly, asking softly, whispering into Ritsu ear. "How does Haru know about you and me?"

Ritsu's eyes turned wide like a doe's while shifting uncomfortably. He didn't want to spill everything. He just couldn't yet. There were so many things to sort out and just by feeling Takano-san gentle touch, he…"I didn't tell him…"

"Uh…well, he does know about highschool because I got drunk once…but really, I haven't talked to him in almost two years!"

"Fine…Is he in love with you?"

"NO!"

"…aren't you overreacting?"

"…Takano-san, that's just because you don't know how creepy it would be for either of us to look at each other that way."

"…"

"It's true!"

Takano-san voice turned monotone with a hint of impatience. "He said you were his and some chick's most important person. Usually a person's most important person is who they love." Couldn't Ritsu understand just why he felt like this?

"That's. Well, yeah. We're family and so we love each other. What else is there to explain! I love my parents too! Haru just might not have found that important person yet that he would put before me and Aya!"

"Then that chick?"

"Takano-san, she has a name. You seem to insist on calling on my female friends by that chick. It's really rude, you know."

"You called?" A girl, with bright blonde waves of hair and gleaming blue eyes that held a twinkle of mischief, leaned against the doorway.

Ritsu froze at the petite girl's sudden appearance, wishing he wasn't in the position he was in now.

The three stared at each other for a long moment.

Aya finally broke the silence, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but, Ta-chan, it's dinner time."

The two men stared wide eyed at the nickname. Finally, Ritsu burst out into laughter.

Takano-san gave the girl a brilliant smile and got off the bed. "Please call me Takano-san instead."

"Fine. You'll be Masa-chan then and if you're wondering, I learned your name from Kanako-san."

"…" Takano-san was surprised at her attitude, but simply adjusted. She had guts. He liked that.

"I don't like being formal and Ritsu," her hands were behind her back, "I have a present for you."

She took out a paint gun and pointed it at him.

"You like green, right?"

"Uh...AYA! I'm really sorry. I─"

He was cut off when she aimed one at his head. The paint splattered against the wall and Ritsu's emerald eyes were wide at the slight miss. "Aya. Let's be reasonable here. There's no reason to get violent."

"There's no reason to get violent." She mimicked mockingly. "I'm really pissed. It's either this or we can make it short and I'll kick you in the balls."

"…haha…you're not serious are you?"

"Absolutely."

"Oh shit." Ritsu raced to the bathroom managing to dodge all but one that left a huge bruise on his arm. He locked the door breathing heavily from panic and his quick sprint.

All Takano-san's anger had flooded away at the surprise of her appearance. Meeting her was the best way to know for sure after all. Love was a pretty obvious emotion. Not as obvious for him it seemed. A laugh echoed in his mind.

Aya looked calmly at the door and then shoved a chair under the knob, so he was locked in before looking at Takano-san.

"This…is this something normal?"

"Close."

"Oh…what about dinner?"

"He won't die. He deserves a bit of suffering at the very least. I heard that you edit Shoujo manga."

"I do. For Marukawa."

"Who edits for Ichinose Erika?"

"Me."

"Oh. Then I wanted to ask. Why is the heroine going out with the baseball player? Obviously, Ichinose twisted the character's personality to fit the ending that she wanted. The heroine should be with her chess buddy. It's just so ridiculous. I was ready to stab the girl after the latest chapter!"

"Well, obviously you'll have to wait and see."

"Fine…anyway, Masa-chan about the main character's name. Is it because of her past?"

"Yeah…actually, you're right…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo

Their voices disappeared as they left the room, leaving Ritsu exhausted. He flopped down against the door and sighed. He tried to turn the knob and when it didn't budge, he banged his head against the wall. That was what he got. He should've expected it. If he thought about what he was doing, maybe something good what come out of it. It was definitely the last time he forgot to contact his friends. But really two years…that was nothing compared to ten. He had escaped from Takano-san and ten years had passed since then. 10 years. 3650 days. 87600 hours. 5256000 minutes. 31536000 seconds. What had he done during those ten years? He couldn't just ask…he could…but that…being so…just being who he was stopped him.

Ritsu was really trying, but what could he ask? What could he say? Should he start by telling Takano-san what had happened to him during the past 10 years? Wasn't that unnatural though? How could it come naturally?

It was so ridiculous. All the feelings from when he had first fallen in love appeared and Ritsu remembered all his thoughts and all his hopes and then his disappointment. Not that it was even Takano-san fault. He had been so ridiculous that a laugh had set him off into running away to England. It just made him feel stupid when he thought of his embarrassing overreaction. How could Ritsu be sure that he wouldn't do that again? He knew he hadn't truly changed. He was still full of mistakes and had no self confidence. How would it even work? It couldn't possibly, but even at the thoughts, he, with his whole heart denied that any problems would happen. He wanted it. He wanted to be by Takano-san as long as he could. What else was important? A small voice quieted the other voices in his head by saying, "Everything. Would your parents accept this? Would you be strong enough to stand by Takano-san's side? Are you good enough to keep him loving you? Are you good enough for him?"

Ritsu looked at the mirror, high on the wall above the sink and then looked down. His eyes were full of love of longing. He twisted his fingers together.

And then, his cell phone rang. He jumped at the sound and a picture loaded onto his screen. A feast of all his favorite foods, probably a welcoming for him, had been laid out and there he was, thinking about Takano-san that he had even forgotten his hunger, in the bathroom. His stomach grumbled at being forgotten.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo

"Where's Ritsu?" asked Kanako-san as she entered the dining room. A fresh table cloth and cloth napkins had been laid out. Along with the fancy silver ware, the chandelier sparkled underneath the lights.

Takano-san and Aya sat together with Haru across from them on the long table.

Aya looked up and with a straight face, replied, "He was really tired. All the tension just disappeared when he came home and he fell asleep. You know how it is. He probably missed be home."

"Aww. My baby, but still, he should come eat dinner with us…oh it's fine. It was just his birthday after all. Could you bring him something to eat later, Aya? He gets mad at me and says I'm babying him if I do it."

"…Suuurreee."

Haru snorted into his soup and Takano-san just gave Aya a look. The girl was a good liar. He had to give her that.

Kanako-san brushed her hair back as she sat down a server put a plate in front of her.

"Thank you."

"So, Takano-san what did you think of the villa? We actually built this when we realized I was pregnant with Ritsu."

"It's really a work of art. I have to say that it looks like a wonderful place to live in. I haven't had the chance to explore yet, but I'm sure every room will be a pleasure to see. I noticed that some of the rooms have a theme. I've only managed to figure out one of them so far. The Hobbit, right?"

Haru snorted again.

Kanako-san looked at him and said, "Really, now Haru. What are you laughing at? You shouldn't be rude to our guest."

"Huh? Mum? When did you get here?"

"I've been here."

"Sorry. I wasn't laughing at anyone. I have nothing much against Takano-san. He seems decent enough."

"Then what were you laughing at."

"Umm…it's sort of an inside joke between Aya, Ritsu, and me, but I could try to explain it I guess. You would probably get it, but not Takano-san."

She frowned, "Haru. That's no good. You should at least try to listen and the way you're acting seems a bit childish like you want to make Takano-san be left out."

Haru smiled sweetly, "Wouldn't think of it. I was only stating a fact. If you would like evidence then: what I was laughing about was the way the soup was decorated. It has a parsley leaf which then reminded me of when the three of us went camping and found some parsley. It just so happens Ritsu hates it. I don't know why, but he does and his expression is hilarious when we try to feed it to him."

Kanako-san barely covered up her laugh. Her face turned red as her shoulder's shook. She tried to take in a deep breath and then erupted into a burst of giggles. After a moment, she regained her composure with a somewhat embarrassed expression at her outburst, "Sorry. I just remembered why Ritsu hates parsley. I gave it to him everyday when he was a child because I heard it was good for you and then after a while, he would even start crying if I even tired to feed it to him."

Haru and Takano-san's eyes turned a bit wide before they both started laughing.

Kanako-san looked embarrassed and she mumbled, "I really didn't mean to traumatize him like that…he's my first child, so…"

"About that," Takano-san cut in as he remembered his curiousity, "I wanted to ask if Haru is Ritsu's brother. I heard he was an only child, so when he called Kanako-san "Mum," I was confused."

"Oh that?" Kanako-san laughed, "That's because he spent so much time with us that it felt like he was the second son."

Aya quietly sipped her soup and played with her phone.

The servers then came in to switch the soup with lamb chops.

"Yep. Kanako-san is my second mother. My mother died when I was young, but I'm lucky because I now have two. Every Mother's Day, I make two cards: one for my late mother and one for mum."

"Speaking of families, Takano-san, you're very welcome to invite yours to Ritsu's birthday party."

"…that's. There's no need. They're a bit far…"

"Oh. If its money, then you don't need to worry. I'll pay for everything since I'm the one asking them to come to Ritsu's birthday." Her tone seemed like she wouldn't back down. He recognized it. It was the same as Ritsu's. He figured he might as well spill the beans. It would get him some sympathy and make her feel for him.

"…that is…my family is a bit complicated. My parents are divorced and well, I'm not my father's child. They both have their own families now, so I'm not exactly a part of it all. I don't mind much though."

Kanako-san immediately turned silent and her expression became sour. She seemed extremely upset. He almost thought she was going to turn her anger on him, but when her eyes met his, she gave him a sad smile, "Don't say that. Every child needs love to grow and mature. I'm sorry to hear that, but there's not much I can do for you, but give you my condolences, can I? Well, actually, I would love for you to be part of our family. You're already a good friend of Ritsu's, so what other reason do we need. That's if you would like to. And I know it might seem odd coming from someone you just met, but blood relations aren't everything. If you want to be family with someone, all you have to do is consider that person family."

Takano-san was somewhat surprised. He hadn't expected that. Maybe sympathy, but becoming part of their family? Honestly, he appreciated all that it stood for, but he didn't get along with people that easily…speaking with Aya had actually been enjoyable. He could relate to the things she spoke about and Haru…he was straightforward. Blunt, actually. It seemed like it wouldn't be too hard to get along with him…He thought about it some more. It seemed like Haru didn't trust him. He actually found his childishness funny. It was only the sneaky people that he couldn't stand. Still, family, he hadn't thought about people like that in a long time. The only living people he would say were important enough to him were Yokozawa and Ritsu.

Aya noticed his silence and said, "Takano-san. You don't have to worry. Family isn't the people you call family or the people with blood relations. They are simply people you can be relaxed with. And if, we can't provide that for you, then we can't, but we'll try our hardest to. And honestly, so far, you're a pretty cool guy. You do edit Shoujo manga after all."

Haru shrugged in response to the family ideas. "To be honest with you, I don't trust you with Ritsu and I right now, I have no reason to like you. I don't like how you look too. Sorta suspicious, no offense."

Aya burst out laughing. "H-Haru…heh…pfft. I figured that when I first saw him too that you wouldn't like him too much, but really, have some tact."

He shrugged and took a bite of lamb.

Takano-san just stared at them. He wasn't offended, but he was pretty confident about his looks. It was just something to hear someone say he didn't like him or his face straight out. He let out a chuckle.

"Haru! Aya! Oh gosh." Kanako-san had an embarrassed blush. "These kids."

"Nah, we gotta let everything out first," replied Haru with a mischievous grin.

It didn't seem like Haru hated him, but more it was more like Takano-san was a stranger. Now, that wasn't too bad. Takano-san chuckled again. He hadn't expected to like them. He hadn't expected to actually have some hope that he might have a family. It was nice. He remembered his parents arguing with their obvious anger and hate in all their biting words. Yeah, it was nice to be with these people. They were warm, like Ritsu.

His thoughts drifted to Ritsu. It would be nice to be a family with Ritsu. He could imagine it and it was so warm and sweet. He imagined them living together, cooking for him. Honestly, just waking up to feel his warmth beside him. He knew that it was naïve to think it would happen so smoothly, but he couldn't help but dream. He closed his eyes as he took a bite of lamb, chewing slowly with a soft smile decorating his lips.

Haru stared at Takano-san with an expressionless face before going back to joking with Kanako-san and when Aya saw it, she sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Takano-san ordered a black eye before and just to explain, it's drink. Black coffee, yes. It was not him being punched in the eye by the waitress or anything cause she couldn't think coherently from his sexiness. It's a drink. Btw I dunno if it shows up when I change a chapter, but if it does, i did redo this chapter a bit since I felt it seemed a bit half-hearted in my writing. I also changed the last part in ch 3 where they are eating dinner. Sorry if the characters that I made up personalities' change. I'm still experimenting. And the next chapter should be up sometime this week. :)**

Takano-san hadn't finished the meal. He couldn't have. They had been eating for almost three hours with ten courses of the most rich, tender, savory foods that he had ever had the chance to eat. He didn't want to eat the food, but he almost felt like he would never have a chance to eat it again, so he had stuffed himself. He honestly had no idea how Aya and Haru could eat so much. Not to mention that Aya was so skinny. Her waist looked like you could put your hands on her waist and be able to touch fingers. It was almost like anime characters. At least, her eyes weren't as freakishly big. Books and reality had a difference.

Now he knew why Kanako-san had asked for the meal plan before hand and then chosen only three dishes. He felt like his stomach was stretching. Takano-san was pretty sure that it was. He imagined it like a balloon being blown up. He stirred the melted sweet ice cream, their last dish and then said politely, "It was delicious. Thank you for the meal."

Kanako-san smiled and then said, "I'm glad that you think so. Did you like your room? If it's uncomfortable, we could change your room."

"Not at all. I loved the view of the lake. It was really beautiful. Actually, I wanted to ask about Ritsu's party. How should I dress?"

She thought about it for a long moment and then smiled. "I'm sure that idiot son of mine hasn't told you anything more about the party than what you heard from our conversation, so you probably aren't very prepared. The theme is a bird's masquerade, and don't worry. We're going to make you a beautiful outfit. We have tailors coming in to measure for Ritsu's and I ─"

"Actually, Mum, Aya and I wanted to do Ritsu's ourselves."

"Is that so? So even when my son comes home, I am deprived of any contact with him?" She raised her eyebrow.

Haru smiled guiltily, "I know. I know, but you should share."

Aya looked disbelievingly at him, "The spoiled, selfish child who stole Ritsu away for six months on a trip to France really shouldn't be saying that."

"C'mon. We were just taking a vacation."

"And somehow, you forgot to bring me along."

"It was my birthday."

"For six months?"

Haru shut up at then and then immediately changed the subject, "Well, that reminded me, let's make something to eat for Ritsu, want to come along Takano-san?"

Takano-san's was calm as always. His honey pools stare at Haru for a moment. He naturally didn't trust people and Haru seemed to dislike him. He felt like he had figured out why. Not only was he a stranger invading his comfort zone, Takano-san was also stealing Ritsu away from him. Takano-san only wished he could completely steal Ritsu away from them. Away from everyone, but Ritsu wouldn't like that. He knew Haru's type. Possessive and territorial, but kind as heck to his or her important people.

He nodded at Haru's offer. He would have gone along anyway without being asked. They would know what Ritsu liked, wouldn't they? The three friends had a close relationship like the ones in shoujo manga where the silly girl was torn between the person she liked and her childhood friend. It was a rare sight to see people so affectionate with each other. Ritsu had kissed Haru. They had ten years to bond while he...an annoyed thought popped into his head, "six months together, alone?" He slowly got up as Haru and Aya finished up as he said, "Kanako-san about your offer, it's really too much. I appreciate it, but─"

"Nonsense. We can have some time together and make you a wonderful outfit since no one else seems to be willing to give me any time."

Haru and Aya snuck away quietly at her sharp tone.

"It's really fine, Takano-san." She got up and put her hand on his. "I want to. And then, if you still don't agree, just take it as thanks for helping Ritsu out." She went on her tiptoes, kissed him on the head and then patted him on the cheek. "Now, then you wanted to go with Haru and Aya, right?"  
She left as her phone rang, "Hello? Honey? Oh I just finished eating, but did you know, Ritsu's actually beens socializing..." The doors were shut behind her by the maids as Takano-san watched her. He smiled. She was as kind as Ritsu. So he supposed, that was what mothers were like. Warm, pushy and loving. No wonder Ritsu was how he was. He was definitely thankful to her for that.

He pushed his bangs back and strode into the kitchen to find a disaster zone.

Haru and Aya were yelling at each other at the top of their lungs while speedily chopping vegetables and meat, rushing from corner to corner.

"Excuse me, but why are you making such a big fuss over his meal? Why not take him the food made by the chef."

The two replied simultaneously with a tone of arrogance as though it were obvious, "Isn't it obvious?! You've been with Ritsu for almost a year and you don't know why yet? Ritsu has the worst eating habits ever. He will take care of his house before he feeds himself any actual food; so basically, he never eats any real food. And did you know that if you don't eat meat for a long time, you'll throw up when you do? That's what will happen to Ritsu if you give him normal food. We lecture him all the time, but he never pays any attention."

Takano-san frowned at their tone in silence. They could definitely be rude and he then looked back on all the times he had eaten with Ritsu. He couldn't help but agree. At the same time, his pride felt a burst of irritation. Admittedly Ritsu did need better habits, but a meal didn't need such a fuss. It would be better to be efficient and quick.

He rolled up his sleeves anyway and asked, "Can I help with anything?"

"Yes, make sure that doesn't burn. Boil these sweet potatoes, and cut up those veggies into chunks."

Takano-san got to work and honestly, the way those two worked in the kitchen reminded him of the end of the cycle, except they were, well, not zombies.

After about a long hour, it was late and they had finally finished cooking. They piled everything onto a couple trays and then carried it upstairs and then Haru asked, "So why wasn't Ritsu with us? Was he reading?"

Takano-san was silent…he had completely forgotten about Ritsu being locked in the bathroom…he had been caught up in trying to get Kanako-san to like him during dinner and had completely forgotten. He felt a jolt of guilt and then started walking faster, but he had to bite his cheeks to stop himself from smiling. He had to admit that Ritsu's expression when he was trying to escape Aya was pretty funny.

At the two other people's silence, Haru said, "You didn't bully him Aya, did you? You know he's just an idiot."

"I did not. I didn't do anything, really."

"And that means you did something." He brushed his fingers through his dark brown hair before running up the stairs to Ritsu's room.

He opened the door and saw the chair against the handle and removed it. He opened the door to find Ritsu half-naked with only a short towel on. The water was dripping down the nape of his neck seductively.

The two of them stood there for a moment in silence and then Ritsu walked out, still dripping wet.

Haru glared, "You're going to catch a cold!"

"I'm fine!"

Haru frowned and then looked into the bathroom that had no towels. Ritsu turned around to watch him and said, "See, it's not my fault!"

"Who would go take a shower if they have no towels?!"

"I was bored and I didn't want to waste all my time. You're acting like my mother, Haru." Ritsu, irritated, pushed his sopping wet hair back as Haru rushed out of the room to get Ritsu a towel, but not before replying, "So's Aya and that's because you need as many mothers as you can get with your irresponsible personality.'

Ritsu stuck out his tongue, childishly at Haru's hurrying back. He hadn't had a good time. with all that free time to think with nothing to distract him. Well, that spelled disaster. Takano-san. He just didn't know what to do. He wanted to have someone to talk to but how would he explain that he was in love with a man? In love? His hours locked up in the bathroom all by his lonesome made him think. It was for sure and no matter what he did, it didn't seem like those feelings would go away. He always seemed to be so conscious of Takano-san. It made his mind into a mess. A happy, sad, confused bundle of confusion.

Ritsu turned and then finally noticed Aya and Takano-san. They stared at each other in silence for a moment and then a bright red blush spread across Ritsu's face. Ritsu sneezed. They stood in silence until Haru came back to wrap a towel around Ritsu as he dried Ritsu's hair. Aya put down the trays and took out a pair of clothes. Pajamas and boxers.

Takano-san stared at them and didn't know what to think. Well, first Ritsu was naked and, so his first thought was to jump him. Second, he had never seen Ritsu acting so relaxed and childlike. he felt a sense of envy. All the things he wanted, but couldn't have. Well, he would just have to try to fix it, wouldn't he? Third, Ritsu, almost naked, was being touched by another man and a girl, knew exactly where his clothes were and even took out his underwear. He didn't know what to be more upset about. He didn't want to feel jealousy, but when he saw Ritsu joking around, avoiding Haru who held out the fluffy towels like a weapon drying Ritsu's hair, he didn't know what to feel. The three of them were in their own world. He placed his tray on the table and then left in silence.

Ritsu suddenly noticed that there was one less person in the room and he paused, letting Haru dry his hair and quickly changing his clothes. He didn't know what he could say, but he had to say something to just try to explain. It was simply mindless actions that pushed him.

It was his own fault for being almost naked and messing around with his friends so comfortably, but he valued his friends and their company just as much as anything. A quiet voice asked him in his head, "Are you sure you're not just making excuses for yourself? Don't you just want him to be jealous? Don't you want to be reassured? You know Takano-san is the most important, and you actually want to cause him pain to reassure yourself. Aren't you being a terrible person? You don't have any confidence and so you hurt others to make yourself feel better?"

He swatted the voice away and just as he was about to run out of the room from guilt. Haru and Aya caught him and stopped him from leaving.  
Aya pointed to the silver trays and with a commanding tone, said "Eat."

"I'll eat later. You don't have to wor─." Haru lifted Ritsu and then plopped him down onto the chair and Aya lifted the dome to reveal works of arts.  
Ritsu felt his stomach grumble and he immediately dug in, realizing just how hungry he was, thankful for the appetizing meal set out before him. At times like those, he really understood how much his friends loved him. He jumped as he suddenly felt hot air blowing against his neck. Haru had taken out the blow dryer and was drying his hair.

Ritsu blushed. He felt they spoiled him too much when he wasn't worth all their efforts. Aya then whispered into his ear about a joke and Ritsu laughed, forgetting about his gloomy thoughts, barely managing to keep his food inside his mouth.

They spent the rest of the night, talking and catching up on the past two years. The three of them stayed up until two a.m. chattering away. They even had a pillow fight. Finally, when the clock struck two thirty, he pushed them out, saying he had to sleep. He fell back onto the bed with a content smile. He hadn't felt such peace and contentment in a long while. He snuggled into his bed and fell straight to sleep, but as he did, his mask fell off and he squeezed his pillow tightly. Takano-san.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsu woke up and felt something crushing him. It was actually two somethings. Haru and Aya were sitting right on top of him with excited smiles.

"Let's go swimming!"

"Skinny dipping."

"NO! Swimming is okay, but no, Aya. No skinny dipping."

She grinned mischievously and then patted his messy flop of hair and kissed him on the cheek. They went from sitting to lying on top of him and Ritsu grunted from the heavy weight. Ritsu finally, suffocated by their heat, rolled them onto the ground and jumped up.

He stretched and then walked into the bathroom to do his daily routine while also grabbing a pair of swimming trunks. He splashed his face with water, relishing the cold drops of water. Aya was being ridiculous, suggesting skinny dipping. She really had no embarrassment, but a smile decorated his lips. He dried his face and looked into the mirror to find green eyes looking back at him. Green switched to gold. Takano-san. Ritsu slapped his face, and decided he would try to make it up to him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Takano-san walked around the house and then suddenly, Ritsu jumped out wearing cat ears with a tail and a light blush. Ritsu averted his eyes, embarrassed while mumbling something softly and then Takano-san hesitated at the strange situation. Ritsu wouldn't do something like that, but maybe...then stretched his hand out.

He opened his eyes to find Ritsu yelling, "Wake up Takano-san! Let's go swimming."

His eyes stared groggily at the ceiling and then he rolled over to look at the time on his phone. "9:41" He sort of wanted to go back to his dream.  
And then he saw Ritsu hovering above him with his bright emerald eyes and without a thought because he just wanted to so badly, kissed him, sticking his tongue in. He sucked on Ritsu tongue and went deeper, roaming the younger man's mouth.

"Mmph…nnn..mnnn!"

Ritsu didn't push Takano-san away. Mainly because he had stopped thinking. His thoughts turned fuzzy as Takano-san's hand went underneath Ritsu's shirt. His hand slid against the smooth skin until it reached a pale pink bud and slightly glided his thumb over it, receiving a shudder in response.

"Nn…"

He pinched it and pulled at the soft, enticing pink and deepened the kiss for a long moment with the thought that Ritsu wasn't allowed to escape him before he finally released Ritsu who collapsed into a puddle on the ground. "Haah…ta…"

"Morning," said Takano-san, satisfied that he had flustered the younger man, as he went to go find a change of clothes.  
Ritsu looked down with a deep blush with his vision blurred, catching his breath and was silent before running away without giving Takano-san a glance. He ran out the door with his face as red as ever. It was silent as Takano-san changed his clothes while glancing at the empty doorway and then Ritsu peeked back into, standing straight in the doorway.

Ritsu's eyes were slightly watery and his lips were red after being kissed. He blushed harder as Takano-san's and his eyes met, "Aya, Haru, and I are going swimming at the lake before we eat breakfast. Do you want to come?" He said in one short burst of breath.

Takano-san replied, "Sure."

And even before Takano-san had finished his reply, Ritsu was gone.

Takano-san chuckled and then his eyes grew dark. "Aya, Haru and I." Were they friends? Were they family? Were they in love with Ritsu? Were they more important than him in Ritsu's heart? He wanted to know and then next time he could get Ritsu alone, he would ask. He almost wanted to laugh at his pathetic ness when he had escaped the room to go to sleep early, yet he had been unable to sleep, brooding over his gloomy thoughts. If he had time to brood, he had time to take action. He was reminded of Ritsu's flushed expression and he laughed again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Takano-san quickly changed and caught up to Ritsu who was walking out the back door to the lake. He moved smoothly and grasped Ritsu's hand. Ritsu responded by flinching, but didn't smack his hand away. They walked in silence and Takano-san paused. What should he ask Ritsu about? What could he talk to him about? What could he say to help his case?

Ritsu started the conversation first, "I heard from Haru that mom's going to make you an outfit for my birthday party."

"Yeah…I don't know what to expect."

"It'll be fine. You look good in everything...She doesn't have any weird tastes, and no matter how expensive it seems, don't offer to pay. She'll lecture you for hours. Actually, most of my clothes were picked out by her since I didn't pay attention to my clothes at all."

"I see. You think I look sexy and why not?"

"No. I do not!...I guess, I was sort preoccupied with other things."

"You definitely do. Other things?"

"I definitely do not! You flatter yourself too much. I was focusing on trying to be able to be good enough for my family, I…and I was pretty much working on anything until I was so tired I fell straight asleep."

"It's part of my charm. You seem like the type to overwork yourself."

Ritsu blatantly ignored his offer and replied, "Not really, I just didn't want to think about…" He stopped himself.

Takano-san squeezed his hand tighter and then Haru and Aya appeared, practically jumping onto Ritsu. Ritsu pulled his hand away from Takano-san's and muttered something to himself. Aya stared for a moment and then a impish expression covered her features. Everyone, but Ritsu noticed. Haru looked wryly at her face and then dragged Ritsu into the lake. The water was cold and clear with a light turquoise color. He splashed Ritsu and summoned up waves of water towards him which he feebly tried to defend with a laugh before picking he was picked up and twirled around. Haru then ran out into the deeper water and dunked them both in. They glided through the water naturally and then came up again, yelling for Aya.  
Takano-san's name almost slipped out of Ritsu's mouth with Aya's, but at the last moment, he stopped himself as always.

Aya replied with a yell and then ran towards them, but then stopped to wave towards Takano-san, beckoning him in as she whispered to him, "After swimming, when Haru and RItsu go change, I want to talk to you". Takano-san's eyes widened. Was she going to threaten him too? It wouldn't surprise him, but at the same time, she seemed more reasonable than Haru when she wasn't teasing Ritsu. It was also a surprise as to how friendly she was. He remembered her saying she didn't mind him being part of their family.

Aya climbed up a tree and gracefully dived into the frolicking water while Takano-san waded into the cold water slowly before, leisurely, sliding into the current's pace. He swam effortlessly underneath the surface of the lake as he took in the beautiful fishes and life growing in the crystal water. It was one of life's pleasures to be able to swim and feel the clear water gliding against your skin. He surfaced with his hair sticking to his forehead and saw he was pretty far out. Looking against the blinding sun, he only saw two figures.

Aya had her long blonde hair in a thick fishtail braid and she was in a bikini as she attacked Haru. The older man flipped his dripping brown hair back out of his eyes and complied, giving her a piggyback ride through the waves. He searched longer for Ritsu and then felt a tugging on his ankle. He almost thought it was a plant, waving his arms, but when he felt a solid grip, he was pulled down into the water to see a mess of light brown locks floating into the water. Takano-san saw a flash of a mischievous smile. He laughed and almost took in a mouthful of water. Ritsu laughed at Takano-san's almost mistake and actually choked on water himself.

Takano-san quickly pulled Ritsu up with a worried expression. Ritsu floated in the water beside him, coughing up water as Takano-san smacked him on the back and Ritsu let out a watery laugh as his eyes teared up.

"Are you okay?"

"Cough…okay?...Eheem…yeah…cough."

"You're an idiot," said Takano-san, but his tone was light and he was laughing.

Ritsu blushed and he went back under the water, so Takano-san didn't see his red cheeks. Ritsu was blushing even on the inside. How many times had his cheeks burned with embarrassment in just that day and a half? That was what he got for messing around like that.  
Ritsu felt someone grab him. Takano-san grabbed him and flipped him in the water while dragging him deeper. Takano-san's golden eyes peered into Ritsu's closed ones as they hovered in the water slowly rising and he planted a soft, sweet kiss on his cheek. Ritsu gasped and bubbles came out, tickling his face as they rose.

Takano-san let out a soft, warm chuckle with a genuine smile. Ritsu blushed even harder. He rarely saw those expressions of Takano-san with him being so gentle on a normal day.

They finally rose up in need of air and Ritsu struggled to reach the surface, but Takano-san pulled him up all the way. They broke through the crystal surface and Ritsu took in a deep, much needed breath.

Takano-san stared up at the bright sky and then turned to say to Ritsu, "You should learn to hold your breath longer. it's useful in many instances." His implied tone made Ritsu give him a look while blushing.

Takano-san met his eyes with a strong gaze and just as he was about to reach in for a kiss, Aya flipped out of the water and onto Takano-san's back while Haru grabbed Ritsu's waist and swung him around. All four of them let out a yell or a laugh as them floated through the crystal like waters and Ritsu, seeing Takano-san laugh as he got revenge, pushing Aya back underneath the water, smiled. Takano-san never seemed to be so relaxed around him as he was now and Ritsu almost wanted to hug him. The older man almost seemed a bit happy and content at the moment and Ritsu wanted to savor every last expression that Takano-san showed.

With a laugh, he joined in and the three of them tackled Takano-san.**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry! It's been way longer than a week, but between quarter finals, almost dying from allergies, and traveling, I've been a bit busy. Oh and if you see some parts trying to be funny, those are my feeble attempts at humor. :)**

**Has anyone watched "I remember you" from Adventure Time? That episode was soooo sweet when it showed Marceline and the human Ice King. I wanted to cry especially cause I love Marcy's singing. And Prismo, that guy is the essence of epicness.**

Ritsu snored softly under the sun using a towel as a blanket. Haru sat protectively beside him. His hair was almost dry and he was flipping through manga. To be more specific, he was looking through Ritsu's manga. And he smiled at every little part. he easily found the parts that were changes by RItsu. All the books Ritsu edited had the same type of feel and he loved how Ritsu did his work. He turned his head as Ritsu shifted and he looked down for a moment with his gray-blue eyes. His eyes turned so warm and loving that the look would make anyone melt and with a content expression, he ruffled Ritsu's hair. For the longest time moment, he hesitated, he finally gave in and placed his finger softly on Ritsu's lips, gently as though he were made of glass tracing the soft pink. Haru smiled and then he turned back to the manga.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aya swung on a tire swing. Back and forth. Back and forth. Takano-san watched her Blonde locks go back and forth. She gave him a grin and he noticed that she was probably considered gorgeous by the majority, but he just looked a bit blankly at her. Looks didn't matter to him. Ritsu was all that mattered.

"So, Masa-chan, do you want to know something?"

Takano-san replied,"Could you make this quick?" He didn't want to leave Ritsu with Haru for too long.

Aya shrugged, "You have to give Haru a chance."

"For what?" His eyes narrowed and he started to turn.

"Oh? Well, that was a big fat lie. This doesn't exactly have something to do with Haru. I was curious about you."

"...Sorry. I'm taken."

"I"m sure you are. To be short, Ritsu was the person who saved you right?"

"..."

"He brought color into your colorless life. He was..I couldn't find a better word, but...your angel."

Takano-san was silent and it seemed like he was contemplating whether to answer of not. Finally, he spoke and his words were spoken with much emotion, chosen carefully, "He...Ritsu is much much more than that...how did you guess?"

"...Wow. You are completely lovestruck. Well, it is our darling Ritsu, after all. And, I could tell, because it takes one to know one. Now, then there are two reasons I wanted to talk to you. One: I am not in love with Ritsu. I can't think of him that way." She made a face, "It would be creepy if we were like that."

"And two: to explain how important Ritsu is to us, Haru and I were in about the same position as you. My parents had suicided because they got into a cult after falling into debt. The cult told them I was the reason for all their suffering, but because they didn't want to kill a child, which is funny that they kept at least that part of their sanity, they decided that they must do everything to get away from me and thought the best option was death and I started to fade. I was so empty and hopeless. I didn't want to do anything. I was living because I didn't want to suicide like my parents did, running away from reality, but then RItsu came. And he loved me just for who I am. He's my precious family. When he kept on persistently coming to visit me at my apartment, I thought he was annoying at first, but you see, people like us, that's what we actually want, sincere love and the attention that comes with it." She smiled softly, thinking back, "I love Ritsu so so much now and everyday, even more because each day, I'm thankful that I can finally breathe and be free from my parents and I realize that if Ritsu hadn't come along, I would still be suffering. He's my everything."

Takano-san stared at the girl standing in front of him. That was right. That was why he felt comfortable with her. She knew what it was like. She had had it even worse than him.

She turned to meet his stare and started again, "Haru's story is that he's an orphan. He was adopted by a single mom and just when he thought he could be loved, she told him that she only adopted him to look good because she is a famous actress. She barely paid him any attention, but he still loved her and wanted her attention. Ritsu came and with his naive idiocy," They both snorted, "fixed their relationship. It's one of the reasons Haru loves Ritsu so much." Takano-san flinched and glanced back at Ritsu and Haru's direction. "And then, three years ago, she died from a car crash. Ritsu was there for him just when Haru needed him. And Ritsu gave up a chance to work with a popular author for Haru. Haru never forgot how much love and kindness Ritsu showed him and Ritsu's never asked for anything in return. That's why, Haru loves Ritsu so much...sorry, but even I don't know what kind of love it is. And just know, I didn't say this to get your pity. I said it as simply as I could, but I hope it did what I wanted: show you that I won't allow you to be selfish when it comes to Ritsu. Even if Ritsu's in the wrong, we'll still protect him. His happiness will always come first."

Takano-san's eyes burned. He felt anger and sorrow.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but did you think I didn't understand that other people would love him too?" Takano-san seemed a bit sad as he remembered his parents, but he grew a bit irritated and flustered. Ritsu.

"No, I just wanted you to understand that Ritsu isn't just a friend. He's a part of us. He's more important than is comprehensible to anyone. Even ourselves. When we found out about high school, and what you did, even if by accident, we wanted you to be dead"

There was a silence and Aya laughed, giving him a sarcastic laugh and a knowing look.

"I won't hurt him again. I won't even without you telling me."

"Okay, that's good. I don't want to have to get mad at you anyway," Her eyes turned to look at him, "because honestly, I like you.

You're a good person and when we were talking about family over dinner, I may be naive, but I sincerely do feel comfortable around you. It's a relaxing feeling."

Takano-san was silent. She was almost embarrassingly straightforward, saying she liked a person after a day. Then again, he already felt like he knew her for a long time.

She closed her eyes to enjoy the breeze and Takano-san noticed the sweet feeling of the cooling summer breeze, "You remind of my dad, y'know."

She opened her eyes and laughed, "Not as a bad thing, but you remind of him when he still loved me, when my family was still okay."

The wind rustled the leave again and Takano-san remembered just how he had felt when he had first realized he was in love with Ritsu. He savored the feeling and smiled because right now, the past didn't matter, Ritsu was with him and he would stay with him if he had his way.

"..thank you. For telling me this and I happen to enjoy your company as well. It's easy to be with you...thanks, again. I"m going to go back to Ritsu."

"Kays, but you know, you aren't the only one special to Ritsu. he is more relaxed around us. I'm sure you rarely see him mess around with anyone, but its another story when its with us. You should figure out why..." She jumped off the swing and landed beside him and then a mischievous grin grew on her face, "You wanna make Ritsu jealous?"  
He wanted to. "No."

"Fine, but the offers always up. Teasing RItsu is more fun than you can imagine."

He laughed, "Yeah. I know what you mean."

They walked back towards the lake. Aya swung her arms with a bounce in each step and she hummed a song.

"One time during college, it was the sunday before midterms and I called Ritsu up around noon while he was catching up on his sleep and told him he had missed the exams, but could make it in time for the last one. You should've seen his face. He was practically in tears when I saw him at the front gates of school. He figured it out a bit late."

Takano-san looked at her, "I feel sort of bad for him now..."

She grinned, "This is how I show my love. I don't go too far of course. I wouldn't ever want him to hate me, but it looks like you're the only person he's ever hated before."

Takano-san winced, "Isn't that a bit too cruel?"

"Not at all. What would be cruel is knowing why Ritsu won't confess to you and not telling you."

"Isn't because he's still upset with me from ten years ago and it's still somewhat awkward between us?" He actually couldn't understand what the younger man was thinking sometimes.

"Er...yeah, but those are really small reasons. You don't actually think that Ritsu's that petty do you, Masa-chan?"

"You want to tell me why then?" He gave her a brilliant smile.

She blinked, "Wow, can you flirt or what."

"I can flirt."

"Ever heard of being humble."

"I'm only stating facts."

"I see. I see." She laughed and they came out of the forest to find Haru completely focused on his manga and Ritsu snoring lightly.

Aya looked at her watch and smiled, "We're right on time."

"On time for what?" asked Takano-san

She didn't answer and then grabbed a bucket on the sand, filled it with water and then dumped it on Ritsu.  
Ritsu woke up with a start and the first thing he remember was Takano-san and Aya together in the forest. His eyebrows crinkled and then he grabbed Aya.

She giggled and then pinched his cheeks as he tried to talk, "Awa. Wa was tha fo?"

"To wake you up. We have to go get you ready for tonight's party. Or did you forget."

Ritsu avoided her eyes. "Seriously!? Your mom is working so hard on this and you forgot?!"

"Well, I've been thinking about other stuff...and um...you see..."

Haru wrapped his arm around Ritsu's neck, "No excuses. Mum would be very sad, but we won't tell, so you have to let us dress you up however we want."

"Ummm."

Aya's eyes narrowed, "You have no right to speak after forgetting about us for two years, so we will do whatever we want, Ritsu. Okay?"

"Actu-"

"Okay." Aya cut him off with a pleasant smile.

They dragged him off and Takano-san watched them wryly. After a few moments, he followed them.

Kanako-san entered the room as Haru and Aya started going through drawers, flipping through the different cloths they had prepared. Kanako-san smiled as she saw the four of them tossing rolls of cloth and sewing equipment at each other. She paused and her eyes met Ritsu's. He smiled at her in the midway of his laugh and yelled, "Hi, mom. Aya and Haru are making my costume. Do you have any idea as to what it'll be?"

She shook her head.

She started, "It'll be something amazing, I'm sure. And since we'll be playing the find Ritsu game, I might not be able to even recognize you."

"I think you will," he smiled at her and said as subtly as he could, trying not to raise any suspicion, "So, you're dressing Takano-san up...what's your plan?"

She had a mischievous expression, "Oh, you'll find out...he's a really good boy. It's only been a day and he's been getting along so well with Aya...and Haru...well, Haru's his own person, but Takano-san seems like an ideal person. He's got the looks and the personality with the brains. I'm sure you're glad to have a friend like him."

Ritsu replied, wryly, "He makes me speechless."

"But really, if only there was a girl like him who you could also get along with as well as you do with him. Then I could finally see my grandchildren."

Ritsu avoided her expression and mumbled something.

"Fine...I support you and An-chan together, but as it's not working out...I expect the person she said you were in love with to show to the birthday party at the very least. I want to meet her."

"Uhh..."

"No buts. You can enter with her through the grand staircase."

"Uhh..."

She kissed him on the cheek and then waved for Takano-san. He came up with her and the two left with Takano-san glancing back at Ritsu for a moment. He thought of Aya's words. She didn't know whether Haru was in love with Ritsu? Well, he did. It took one to know one.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Takano-san and Kanako-san both left in the Mercedes and they faded away out of Ritsu's view. He turned around and the three of them walked back into the mansion, chatting with bright expressions. They walked up the stairs and then Ritsu felt a tight grip on his wrist. He turned to find Aya giving him a creepy look. He turned the other direction with a desperate face and found Haru, looking at him with the exact same creepy expression. They were completely gleeful and he was the poor rabbit caught in the trap.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I think that we should go with either solid, raven black or midnight blue."

"Wonderful decisions, Madame. He makes a great presence in both."

She smiled and then frowned, "I don't know which one to pick though."

Takano-san had walked in to the store about four hours ago and had yet to leave or take a break. When he had walked in, he had been greeted like a young master by the employees and they had ushered him away from Kanako-san to get his measurements,  
While he stood straight, being poked and prodded by the people surrounding him, he had gotten a good view and the luxurious store. He had seen his fair share of spectacular, but the store was beyond that. Everything was completely modernized and the design was breathtaking. The employees had the most excellent attitude and were friendly enough to make you feel as though you could say anything.

And the clothes. OH the clothes. He hadn't ever liked shopping much. It was simply a necessity. He went for comfort and while the silk and velvet suits he had tried were anything but uncomfortable, they were ridiculously expensive and formal.

Kanako-san had insisted on him trying on so many combinations he felt even he would go crazy. Not that he had let his face slip. Kanako-san sighed and then her eyes brightened, "Well, we'll take one of each and then we must work on the details, it will be a masquerade after all. We should have a cape. Yes. One with all different shades of blue and the mask should be gold with water and flower markings for the design. There should be a long beak with feathers sprouting out on the side and the shoes! The shoes should be black suede with an extremely simple design for comfort. We will be dancing after all. The cufflinks...I think I saw a wonderful pair near the front of the store. It had a raven on them and were made of gold. Then for your hair...I think leaving it loose will look wonderful...maybe we should mess it up a bit more. Look more windswept as though you had just leapt out of the sky. We'll get you pure white gloves and a midnight silken blue tie. The inside shirt will be of course a clean, pearl white. Yes. Yes. Pearl. Oh and the inside of the cape. That will have to be midnight blue, so the jacket and pants will be black...and..." she trailed off in her thoughts

Takano-san didn't get easily freaked out, but Kanako-san was scaring him with all the talk of every single detail. He wondered if that was how the authors felt. He really didn't like to be on the receiving end. It was rather scary to be honest. He laughed at Kanako-san's troubled expression and shifted underneath the test suits. Even the pants had their own design when he thought they all looked the same.

"Oh. Takano-san. You can take off that suit now. It looks rather well on you. This really is so much fun. Ritsu never lets me do this for him anymore. I know I'm asking you this rather late, but you don't mind my deciding everything do you? I'll make sure everything looks wonderful. If you have any objections, feel free to cut in anytime."

He replied, "I don't mind at all. I'll leave this in your reliable hands," he didn't add " Because I am completely lost."

She smiled and patted his cheeks," Do you want to hear a childhood story of Ritsu's?"

"Of course."

"Well, when he was a child he loved books so much that he would spend the night in the library. He would climb the ladders up to reach the books by himself just because he couldn't wait for someone else to get it for him. He would stay still so long that sometimes, we didn't even notice him when we walked by like he was a statue, but anyway, he was climbing up the ladder one day, and someone below, knocked it down and Ritsu grabbed onto the top just in time. He climbed onto the top of the bookshelf, but no one noticed. And he stayed there for almost two days just reading a fat book that he had been trying to get. When we found him, we freaked out, worrying about him, but he just replied, "two days! what! Sorry, mommy. Don't worry. I'm fine and I finally finished my book! It was sooo good! THhe story was about a pirate who..." After that, we made sure to keep better watch on him. He could survive on just books. It was almost scary how much he loved them. But he was honestly so cute when he was worried about us freaking out. I wanted to squeeze the life out of him. He cried, apologizing, saying he would try to keep track of time next time."

Takano-san laughed, "Do you have any pictures?"

Her eyes sparkled, "Pictures? I have a bookshelf full of albums. When we get back I'll have to show you all of them."

"That would be wonderful."

"Mhmm," She glanced at a passing employee and ran towards the lady, saying something about feathers.

He glanced at the people bustling around and wondered if they could actually make a suit in even hours from scratch. That sounded a bit rough. He glanced over Kanako-san's shoulder and saw the elaborate design and his eyes widened. It really was quite a mesmerizing design. His thoughts paused and should he really let Kanako-san pay for it...he didn't know if he could even pay for it himself. The suit must be worth a small fortune at the rate she was going. Ritsu had said to let her go her way, but...

He wondered how Ritsu was doing. He hadn't wanted to leave him with Haru, but at least Aya was there. And he didn't want to break the promise he had kept with Kanako-san. Aya's talk with him made him wonder just why Ritsu couldn't get those words out of his mouth. Courage? He laughed at himself. Ritsu had more than enough when it came down to it. He wished he knew. He felt a sudden urge to see those green eyes and his red face for a moment. He would have run out of the store, but he didn't want to be rude to Kanako-san. He sighed. Ritsu had at least seemed more relaxed since they had come to the mansion. Ritsu didn't push him away as much recently. He thought about Aya's words again. RItsu was more relaxed around them? The differences between them and him? They had known each other longer, they hadn't broken up, they hadn't confessed to him multiple times or pushed him down a couple more. They weren't trying to make Ritsu fall in love with them...he didn't know what it was but something was missing. Why was Ritsu so comfortable around them, but awkward with him?!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsu glanced at Haru and Aya's shenanigans through the mirror and when their eyes almost met, he turned his head away again, quickly to make sure they didn't decide on any crazy ideas. If they did, he wanted no part.

He had been sitting the chair for hours. Haru and Aya hadn't even given him a book saying that it was his punishment. He leaned his head on his hand and then stared, daydreaming for a moment. Him dancing with Takano-san.

He blushed. Like hell he would. That wouldn't be a pretty picture anyway. Two grown men dancing in suits? No way. He couldn't even dance that well after all the lessons his mother had paid for.

Aya gave a yell. He turned and saw her face right next to his. "I've got it Ritsu." He turned his head a bit more and for some reason seemed to see a richly colored, glossy, brilliant dress.

He stared blankly and whistled, "That's gonna look great on you Aya, but it looks a bit long. Is that the style or…?"

She grinned, "Ritsu, it's for you."

He backed away. "You're kidding right?"

He scrambled to escape in desperation. Aya caught the collar of his shirt and he slipped out of it. There was no way in hell he was going to wear a dress. Not one chance. He ran, full speed away from the dress and found him being lifted up by Haru.

"H-haru!"

"C'mon, princess. We can't have you running off on your special day."

"Haru, you know how I feel, right? My pride as a guy?" Pleaded Ritsu. He didn't want to even imagine that fluffy, puffy dress of horror.

"Nope. Cause I'm not the one wearing it."

Ritsu seemed like he was about to cry.

"By the way, if you run away, when we find you, we'll be giving the naughty child a spanking."

Ritsu flinched and was tense, gripping Haru's shirt. There was no way this was happening!


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo. **

Aya had just pushed Haru put, saying he needed to get ready just a few moments ago and then the expression on Aya's face mirrored the one she had before while hiding the secret about the dress. And he knew he was never going to get the end of it.

Aya grinned impishly, "So, Ritsu, confess to Takano-san, yet?"

He had known it would be coming, but nonetheless, Ritsu's blush went full on, turning his green eyes wide. "Hell no! Who would be in love with him?!"

Aya raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on her hip, "You. Look at your own damn pretty face and ask yourself that."

"Pretty…Aya, c'mon. I told you that in Japan, pretty is an insult to guys, and so's cute."

She snickered, "And you look sooo manly right now."

Ritsu peeked into the mirror, glancing at the tight fitting dress with ruffles and silk and all before bowing his head down in a depressed defeat.

"But really Ritsu, if you decide to confess, just to let you know, I approve," She stuck her her thumbs up straight out.

He glanced at her, "Not gonna happen."

"Oh…well, either, way, you don't have to worry. We've given him plenty of warnings. I mean seriously, we'll murder him if he dares to hurt you."

"Umm…Aya, that's a crime. No matter where you are. Murder is definitely a crime."

"No, Ritsu, I had no idea. But anyways about, Masa-chan , I told him about Haru and me."

Ritsu looked back, a bit concerned, "Oh…you okay...?"

There was a long silence before Ritsu blushed, "Sorry, I'm not good at comforting people or um…."

"Hey, idiot there, if I needed comforting, would I have blabbered to a stranger?"

"No…but wounds never completely heal."

She smiled softly, burying her face into the back of his neck and said, "That's why I love you tons, Ritsu"

He smiled a bit happily, "Yeah…love you too."

And she grinned, "Wanna make Takano-san jealous?"

Ritsu gave her a face.

She sulked, "Jeez, both of you are no fun. The same offer and both freaking reject me."

"What?! You…seriously, Aya."

"What," she teased, "you think you wouldn't be able to take it if you saw us together, huh? Just admit it. You love him."

Ritsu narrowed his eyes and then sighed, "Fine, yeah, you're right."

Aya grinned, "Of course I am."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

Takano-san leaned against the wall sipping at a sweet alcohol. He swirled the clear liquid in the glass cup, looking out amongst the dancers, swinging to and fro on the dance floor.

Obviously the ball had been chosen to Kanako-san's taste.

Ritsu would've preferred something quieter with only Haru and Aya, wouldn't he? He sighed and impatiently tapped his foot. The party had started almost an hour ago and yet Ritsu was nowhere to be seen.

He took a big gulp of his drink and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of girls gossiping and giggling while staring at him. Normally he wouldn't have thought much of it, but honestly, while his costume made him look pretty awesome, it was very flamboyant. Takano-san was almost a bit embarrassed.

He thought of looking in the mirror right before the party and seen the man cloaked in black with a cape of midnight blue, shimmering from blue to black at each turn. His white shirt had a shining smooth silk that contrasted beautifully with the darker colors around it and the gold raven cufflinks would shine as he moved. Even he shoes were glossed to perfection, but the best part yet was the mask. The face was made of midnight blue feathers as well and a long silvery-gold beak protruded from the feathers, stretching down to the base of his neck, beaded with silvery tiny beads and a looping pattern with intricate details along it.

Takano-san had wanted to show off to Ritsu, but the man was nowhere. Again, nowhere.

He looked at his empty glass and decided to go look for Ritsu. He hadn't wanted to leave before because Kanako-san had said Ritsu was going to come soon, but he might as well…and then one of the girls from the group from before started walking towards him. He had to admit she was a beauty with her cherry red lips and her fair skin. Her eyes were big and doe like and she had a petite, straight nose. And finally, he could tell all that because she was holding her mask in her hand.

Way to go with the spirit of masquerades lady. And here you come to flirt...if only Ritsu had as much audacity as you when it came to trying to seduce someone. Takano-san frowned and was glad for a moment the beak was so long. He didn't want to be rude. As much as he was annoyed by the lady, she could be Ritsu's aunt or something.

She smiled and brushed her hair back elegantly. Her long pearl earrings dangled above her slim shoulders and she smiled at him again.

Takano-san stared and by instinct, he felt something was creepy about this lady. She finally spoke. "So, my beautiful raven, where did you fly from."

Takano-san snorted. Nevermind. He didn't want Ritsu picking up anything from this chick.

"What?!" Her eyes sharpened in displeasure for a moment. She gritted her teeth and smiled again, "So this wild bird doesn't seem be enjoying the party that much."

Takano-san couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Wild bird? He wasn't a turkey. The thought of a fat plump turkey…he looked at the lady again. Maybe she was talking about herself. She did have an odd way of walking.

She frowned and huffed, "I am the aunt of the cousin of Onodera Ritsu, the most important person at this party, and you dare mock me?!"

Takano-san smiled and said slowly, "And I am the boss, neighbor, and close friend of Ritsu. Nice to meet you, old hag."

"Y-you, insolent─," The lady's cheeks turned red and she tried to slap him, but he caught her arm and the suddenly, everything froze. Even the annoying lady had shut up. The whole ballroom was silent with every single's person's eyes on the figure entering the ballroom from the grand staircase.

Takano-san stood with his eyes wide and his mouth open at the man. Ritsu?!

The elegant figure had long thick, glossy brown hair made into slow looping curves that leaned against his chest, accented by pale blue flowers in a wreath with golden leaves a top his head. His pale, fair skin was illuminated under the warm lights of the ballroom and he was dressed in a sleeveless white silken dress. The heart shaped top tightened into his slim waist and then on the waist, was a light turquoise and gold flower, leading onto a trail of smaller ones that cut through the glossy white exterior to a delicate, intricate lace. And as he moved down the staircase, the layers of thin gold veil around the dress, shimmer and twinkled.

Golden eyes stood, wide and shocked.

Ritsu's pale lips were a soft, enticing pink as always, but a bit of blush had been added to his cheeks and the small white feather mask adorned by gold beads, only added to the picture.

Takano-san blinked before managing to regain his composure. He let go of the creepy lady's arm and started pushing through the crowd to get to Ritsu.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo

Ritsu looked through the crowd as he came down the stairs and without missing a beat, spotted Takano-san. He blushed, averting his eyes away quickly, but not without noticing the beautiful girl beside him who Takano-san was holding on to. No…nevermind…Why was he even searching for him? It was so ridiculous. And how would Takano-san think of him in such a girly dress. No matter how he looked at it, he surely looked horrible and awkward. Ritsu tried to push those thoughts out his mind. He tried to think of something good and immediately Takano-san's laughing expression in the lake. He blushed.

Ritsu felt a hand on his shoulder. The man whirled around with wide emerald eyes and almost immediately turned red.

Takano-san grinned and then knelt down on one knee, kissing Ritsu's hand. "May I have this dance, my love?"

"Hell n─umm…okay…" Ritsu hadn't wanted to draw attention to himself, (which, was already inevitable with his dress and then flamboyantly dressed man on one knee in front of him; all the girls were gasping and giggling at the sight) but with Takano-san asking him like that, he couldn't exactly reject him.

As Takano-san pulled Ritsu onto the dance floor, Ritsu hissed, "Takano-san! What the heck were you thinking, doing something so embarrassing?"

"I was thinking to ask you to dance."

"That's not the problem!" Despite Ritsu's annoyed tone, his mind was all sorts of crazy at the moment because his heart was beating out of his chest. He had spotted Takano-san earlier, but he hadn't gotten to see all the beautiful details. And Takano-san looked absolutely…he just couldn't tear his eyes a way and it was even worse, having Takano-san's low voice so close to his ears. He felt like his eyes were watering because he was so nervous and scared.

Takano-san wrapped one of his arms around Ritsu's waist and than grabbed Ritsu's other hand, motioning for Ritsu to put his arm on his shoulder. Ritsu did so, seeing no other way out.

Takano-san then said softly, with a smile, "Then what is the problem? I think everything's perfect right now. Well, almost. I would rather be alone, so that after a couple of dances I could push you down…"

Ritsu blushed, "Hell no!"

Takano-san raised an eyebrow, "At least its nice to know you recognized me immediately."

"Did not!"

"Oh? So you call strangers Takano-san?"

"Yes! I do!"

Takano-san gave him an amused look.

A voice further away called, "Takano-san!"

Kisa and another gaudily, prince like dressed man appeared through the crowd and Ritsu and Takano-san paused their dancing for a moment.

"Waaa! Takano-san you're so dressed up! And who's your lovely partner? I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

Kisa, like most of the other men, was dressed in a simple black suit with a simple mask, but the person beside him had a mask with bright red feathers on the side and he also wore a frilly shirt with long sleeves that's frills hung out. His jacket had a long coattail as well.

Ritsu averted his eyes, trying to become invisible.

"Ahh, Kisa-san, nice to see you here. Yeah, Onodera's mom picked out these clothes for me. And this is my girlfriend. Her name is Rina."

Ritsu blushed, releasing Takano-san hand to bow slightly to Kisa, saying softly, barely audibly, "Nice to meet you, I'm Rina."

At the last moment, Ritsu realized he had bowed like a guy, but before he could panick, Takano-san stepped in, "So, who's your friend here?"

At this, Kisa seemed to blush a bit before stating, "Oh, this is Yukina Kou. You may have met him before since he works at Marimo books store."

The flashy man did a neat bow, giving a bright smile, "Nice to meet you, Takano-san"

Takano-san nodded.

"Ahh, yeah, I wanted to ask, where's Ricchan? I wanted to wish him a happy birthday."

Ritsu stiffened, reflexively grabbing onto the bottom of Takano-san jacket.

"Oh, Onodera? He's somewhere…haven't really seen him around. I would have thought he would be greeting all the guests."

"Oh, thanks, Takano-san, well, I'll go look for him then." Kisa and Yukina walked off with Yukina staring at the huge array of foods and Kisa, staring at him.

Ritsu sighed a breath of relief and then glared at Takano-san, "Who's your girlfriend?"

"You are. Or would you prefer to be Onodera Ritsu, the man in the dress?"

Ritsu blushed and replied, "This wasn't by choice."

"But you are in one and you do look wonderfully appetizing, either way," Takano-san pointed out with an amused look.

Ritsu sighed before spitting out, "Can't I be Rina, your cousin, or your friend?"

"Hey, who said we weren't buddies?"

Ritsu blushed, remembering the other part of the word, "Fine, cousin."

Takano-san raised his hands up in defeat with a smile, "Well, alright, cousin, but not that I mind, how long are you going to hold onto my jacket?"

Ritsu looked down and saw his hand actually holding onto the black jacket. His face flushed before he let go, turning his pink face away.

"Wanna hold hands instead?"

"No!"

The two continued dancing through the ballroom, oblivious to all the party-goers' envious stares of the other's partner.

Ritsu shifted irritably in his clothes tugging at the tight uncomfortable cloth and then finally choosing to sit down in a nearby chair. Takano-san had offered to get him a drink and, Ritsu, with his parched throat, had accepted.

He would have gone himself except for the fact that his feet were killing him. He slipped off his heels and then looked at his suffering feet. He would have thought they would be bloody by then, but then looked about the same, if not more battered. He wondered how his mother had been able to wear those five inch heels, wandering around everyday, killing her poor feet.

He looked at the shoes again and then at his stockings. He was actually wearing stockings. Not only stockings, he was wearing panties, girl's underwear. Not just girl's underwear, but goddamn white ribbon and lace underwear. And it was killing him. Aya had made him take a bath, taking away all his clothes, actually hiding away his underwear, so he had no choice but to wear it or go commando as Aya had said. His cute face pouted and then swore outloud, shocking a few people nearby. Aya! Not only the underwear and the shoes, but also the heavy hair and the corset. He was going to die today of all days from what girls went through their whole life.

Suddenly Aya appeared and she placed her slim fingers on his shoulders, "Ritsu!"

Speak of the devil and the devil appears!

"W-what?" His large green eyes sulked as he turned to stare at her. "How're you faring?"

"Terrible, thanks to you."

"Confess yet?"

"Yes, of course, and we're going to get married in a bit, running off to Canada and adopting five children."

"Ah, I see that you already know where same-sex marriage is allowed."

Ristu blushed, "I watch the news alright?!"

"Hmm, I'll go see about that. You did bring your laptop right?"

"N-no."

"I see, I'll be checking your history for that and anyway, I have to go talk to your mom, she'll be starting the find Ritsu game soon."

Ritsu groaned.

"Don't worry, not even your mom would recognize you."

Ritsu gave her a look devoid of hope.

She patted him on the head, kissing him on the cheek, saying "You look wonderful Ritsu," before running off.

The announcement of the find-onodera-ritsu-game appeared a few moments later and Ritsu looked sheepishly around. He felt bad. Probably no one would be getting the family pack five day Hawaii coupon.

After a bit, as Ritsu wondered where Takano-san was before wondering why he was wondering where Takano-san was and then wondering why he was so contrary against wondering why he was wondering where Takano-san was when he had admitted to himself he was in love with him. His thoughts got him a bit dizzy and he put his hand to his head, trying to wave the tiredness away.

He felt a comforting hand slide into his and he looked up to see Haru whistling Happy Birthday while standing innocently next to him.

Ritsu tried to shake his hand off, embarrassed, but Haru held on and said, "C'mon, you used to hold my hand all the time, when I couldn't sleep."

Ritsu grinned, "And you were so much cuter then too. Like a little puppy."

"At least make me human," whined Haru.

He was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt with a tie printed on it as a design. He had a paper animal mask on his face and every time Ritsu glanced at him, he burst out laughing.

"Seriously, Haru, wearing that outfit?"

"What? I think I look prettier than you."

"C'mon, Mom's gonna hunt you down for wearing that."

Haru shrugged, "I was too busy making your dress and laughing when I thought of your outraged face and how you would look all decked out."

Ritsu made a face and punched him lightly.

Haru ruffled his hair, "Well, anyway, wanna dance?"

Ritsu glared.

Haru grinned and pulled him to his feet. "Let's square dance!"

"Uh...the music's classical, you know."

"So?"

Ritsu laughed, forgetting about his sore feet and Haru swirled him around. He felt relaxed, twisting and turning with a smile on his face. He really had missed out on his friends the last years hadn't he?

He had also missed out on Takano-san's last ten years hadn't he?

The people around stared at the awkward couple, and a few even joined the rebels.

Takano-san watched silently as he finally had gotten the drinks. He hadn't been waiting in line for quite a while and even then had taken a long time carefully choosing what drink he thought Ritsu would like. Without a moment's thought, he placed the drinks down and he crossed the floor to where Ritsu and Haru were.

Ritsu hadn't even noticed him as he came closer and he grabbed Ritsu's hand pulling him away.

Haru frowned and grabbed Ritsu's other hand, "Takano-san! What are you doing?"

Ritsu had followed along in shock and as his wrists were being squeezed tightly, he grit his teeth, "Takano-san!"

Takano-san let go and then said without turning, "Yes?"

"What was that for?"

Takano-san replied slowly, "Guess, Ritsu. Guess."

"Wha-! I-I!" Ritsu couldn't say even though he had been spot on. Takano-san was jealous, but Ritsu didn't know what to say. He could comfort him, saying what? The best way would be to say that the person he was in love with was Takano-san, but…

Ritsu squeezed his eyes shut.

At the silence, Takano-san started walking off and Ritsu watched his back mesh into the crowds.

Haru pulled Ritsu and pulled him into a hug and said, "It's fine, Ritsu. If he's not willing to wait for you to explain, getting angry on his own, then he doesn't deserve you. He doesn't understand why you can't say it yet. Don't worry."

He stroked Ritsu's hair softly and Ritsu stood, shaking. Everything had been wonderful so far. The whole time that he had been at the villa, but because he had been careless and inconsiderate, he had hurt Takano-san.

Haru was being kind as always, but Ritsu knew he was the one at fault. He had been the one at fault for almost eleven years. But how could he explain it to Takano-san? Takano-san had always been the type to be confident, to move. No matter how much he loved him, Takano-san wouldn't be able understand how Ritsu couldn't build that confidence and Takano-san would call him an idiot, not accepting that as a reason, wanting Ritsu to say he loved him again, but Ritsu couldn't. Not if he didn't want to risk letting either of them get hurt.

And here Ritsu was, still being an idiot, being hugged by another man. Ritsu gently pushed Haru away and said softly, "I think I need to sit down."

Haru nodded gently and then pulled him along, placing him on a plush chair. "I'll go get something for you to drink."

Ritsu flinched, "There's no need. I'm fine."

Haru shook his head.

"You haven't had anything to drink all day. I'll go get some water." He walked off and left Ritsu to drown in his own regret.

How could he fix this? Each time, giving in a little, like Yokozawa said, that was too cruel. A little to make sure he always had the option of keeping Takano-san with him. He slid off the chair. He was so tired from everything and then a deep voice asked if he was okay. He turned to see Yokozawa next to him. He seemed concerned and then another man, Kirishima-san, was it, that appeared on the other side.

"Young lady, do you need any help?"

Ritsu could have screamed. He didn't, but he grew a bit fainter.

"N-no, I'm alright, thank you."

Yokozawa pulled him straight gently and turned his head to say, "Hiyo, come over here with the drinks."

A little girl in a pink, rose decorated dress balanced three drinks in her hands and smiled cutely as she handed it to her father.

The handsome, older Shounen manga editor said, "Can you drink?"

Ritsu's eyes looked dull and his skin, pale, to them. He nodded and then took a sip of the cold apple juice.

The three looked at him with concerned eyes while inside, Ritsu was begging for them to leave.

"I-I'm seriously fine. There's no need to worry about me. My friend's going to be back in a while."

Yokozawa wrinkled his brow and Kirishima shrugged. "Fine, but finish the juice at least."

Ritsu nodded feebly and the little girl stared at him, "Papa─I mean father, I'll stay with her for a while. You and Onii-chan have to go win the prize for me, so we can all go together!"

"Ah yeah, but that's…"

Ritsu flinched while also wondering about how Yokozawa was being called 'Onii-chan.'

Hiyo frowned, "You're probably scaring her, two huge male strangers hovering over her." She pushed at them. "Go, it's fine. I won't get lost. I'm more responsible than father at least."

"Hey, c'mon Hiyo." Kirishima ruffled her hair affectionately, messing it up and she frowned.

Yokozawa burst into laughter and lead Kirishima away as a worried Kirishima called back, "We'll be back in a bit, don't talk to strangers!"

Yokozawa nudged him, pointing out that Ritsu was a stranger.

Hiyo stared at her mussed up bun and then frowned.

"Ah…I can fix that if you want," offered Ritsu, meekly. He hadn't recovered from Takano-san or Yokozawa-san.

"Really?! Thanks"

Ritsu took her silky hair twisting it into the right shape as he his thoughts led him to how Yokozawa would make a better fit for Takano-san. Yokozawa-san, maybe if not kind to Ritsu, was mature and kind to other that did need it. It was a surprise seeing the older man look at him with any concern.

"So,Onee-chan, what's your name?"

"Ah, umm, Oda Rina"

"Oda-san…sorry, did my father and Onii-chan scare you?"

"No, it's just I was a bit worried about something else. Both of them seem really nice though."

"Yep," she said proudly, "Onee-chan's great at cooking and they both work really hard and are really busy. Both of them work at Marukawa. Father's an editor for the Kan and Onii-chan works in sales."

"Is that so?"

"Where does Oda-san work?"

Ritsu opened his mouth, to guiltily lie to the adorable little girl when a ugly looking man sauntered in.

"Hi, cutie, I saw you walk in today and you're just my type. Why don't we leave this boring party and go somewhere?" The smell of wine was evident and Ritsu backed away in disgust. Hiyo seemed a bit scared and clung onto his arm.

"That your kid? It's fine. Kids don't ruin the goods at all." The man looked hungrily at Ritsu's chest, ironically stuffed with stockings and pulled Ritsu up, smacking Hiyo away. She fell to the ground, almost hitting her head on the seat of a chair. Ritsu tried to catch her but was pulled away. He tried to stamp on the drunk man's foot, hoping to make wearing the heels finally worth it, but it only pissed the man off and he was dragged roughly away, while looking back worriedly at Hiyo, mouthing, "I'll be fine. Worry about yourself. Go find your parents. Thanks for helping me earlier." Despite that, Ritsu was seriously freaked out, clenching his dress. He couldn't make a scene. If he did, the little girl might get hurt, and he couldn't let anyone find him in this outfit. Jokes aside, his parents and he would both be humiliated. They wouldn't forgive him, would they? But letting the pervert take him away...? And who knew what the drunkard would do if he found out the prize wasn't even female. He closed his eyes, shivering.

And with that, Ritsu was pulled of into the hallway to one of the guest suites reserved for any closer friends any family to stay at.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aya watched as the little girl was pushed down and Ritsu pulled away as she tried to push through the frustrating crowd. Finally, she reached the little girl who almost seemed to be in tears and asked, "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, It's just Oda-san…hic…that man…pervert…" Aya pulled the girl into a hug and patted her softly. "Don't worry. Stay right here, and wait for your parents and I'll go get hi-her."

With that, Aya ran off hurriedly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

Haru had been planning to get a drink. Ritsu was always his first priority, but when he saw Takano-san talking to a group of girl's, smiling and laughing, he slammed the drinks down and went after the other man.

He grabbed Takano-san's shoulder roughly and pulled him away from the enamored girls. He dragged the older man into the hallway before punching him in the face and saying, "I warned you didn't I?"

Takano-san glared at him, punching back. "My relationship with Onodera had nothing to do with you. You can't even confess to him."

"Me? I will as soon as get rid of any pests." He tugged Takano-san forward with the man's collar and spat.

"You have no right to go around getting into fights, little kid." He wiped the spit away and looked coolly down on Haru.

Haru stared at him venomously, "You understand nothing! It's been ten years since you went out with Ritsu and whether then or now, you still don't understand what's important!"

"And you? you go around protecting someone who doesn't need to be protected. Babying him? If he ever hated me, then he had every chance to say so."

"That's not the goddamn problem! He was almost in tears. Ritsu has never been that upset before. And do you know why? He didn't have you there to make him get hurt! He loves you. I'll give you that, but I'll be damned if you deserve it. You don't know why he won't confess do you? And that's why, I'll take him from you."

"No, you won't," replied Takano-san coldly.

Haru seemed like he was about to punch him again and said, "Fine, I'll believe you if you can tell me why he can't confess."

"He's scared to get hurt like last time."

"So you're not completely stupid, but you're still wrong. And because you're wrong, you'll only hurt him more. You're the reason he's hurting. You always have been. He still has that image from ten years ago that you're perfect and wonderful and even now you keep up that image. You don't even give Ritsu a chance! You know that he barely has any confidence because of all the cruel people around him, and yet you still let him believe that you're like a god, a person he would never deserve. If he's shit and you're a god, then how the hell would he be confident that you would love him? Maybe his mind believes you, but not his heart, because of that branded image of your perfection. He knows that he doesn't have enough confidence, so even if he does respond in kind, he figures that things will end up the same as before and because you love him, you'll get hurt and he'll get hurt and he would rather die than have either of you go through that pain again!" Haru was practically screaming at the end as he clenched his fists tightly and Takano-san watched, almost paralyzed.

"Then I'll fix that."

"You couldn't even goddamn see it and you think you can fucking build up his confidence? You're shit. Seriously. Shit." Haru had finally let his hoarse voice die down as he backed away, bumping into to Aya.

Her large blue eyes, scared, looked at him. She grabbed him and Takano-san, yelling, "Where the hell were you two?! I've been looking for you forever! Ritsu's been taken by some old pervert and I lost them! I think they might have gone to the guest suites, but…"

Takano-san and Haru shot off, and ironically, in different directions without another thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heellllooo...nice to see you again after so long...and hope you like it! (yep...here's my awkward lemon, but its okay, I'll improve, so until the next one)**

Ritsu was in the middle of wondering just how many pockets the man had. He had somehow pulled pink fluffy handcuffs, a ball gag, a video camera, a small bottle and lube out of his jacket and to be honest, when everything was all over, Ritsu wanted to buy that jacket. Then he could stick as many books as he wanted in there.

That was just him thinking on the positive side. He still had to deal with the actual man and as much as he would love someone to come burst in there and save him, he might as well let himself get beat up for not being female instead of hoping like a useless idiot. If he could do something, he had to do it.

The disgusting looking man, with his greased dirt colored hair and lust driven eyes, looked greedily at Ritsu and slowly smiled, placing a sweaty hand on Ritsu's thigh and sliding it up to grope him, giving his butt a firm squeeze and then slipping Ritsu stockings off.

Ritsu's only relief was that his heels had been taken off a long time ago. That reminded him of the little girl. He hoped that she was alright, but who knew. He blinked those thoughts away.

Otherwise, he stared at the man with hatred and disgust. He shivered as the fat man started to unzip the back of the beautiful white dress and slowly came to see that the beautiful lady lying down in front of him was actually male with all the parts.

Instead of getting into a rage and beating him black and blue, the man smiled greasily and then said, silkily into Ritsu's ear, "You're a lucky boy. I'm fine with girls and boys."

As the man couldn't see his face, he rolled his eyes at the man's comment while panicking. His wrists were stuck. He could barely move anything besides his legs and even then, he didn't want to do any outrageous action that would end in him actually spreading his legs for the other man.

"But, you're really too pretty," He slid his finger against the bump, between Ritsu's legz, visible on the tight panties. "And dressing like a woman? You surely must have been inviting me."

Ritsu shook his head and he was really starting to panic. He was going to get raped. Without thinking, as the man roughly spread his legs, he started struggling and then got a harsh slap to the face.

"Stay still!"

When Ritsu quieted down in fear, he stroked his hair, saying silkily, "There's a good boy."

At the very least, the man wasn't actually touching his hair, just his wig, though the man's fat sausage fingers could be felt through the silky wig.

The man stopped for a moment, grinning creepily. He took out the small bottle, and poured it through the holes of the ball, and Ritsu had no choice but to drink it.

After that, he landed a wet, sloppy kiss on Ritsu's cheek before he simply took off the dress, leaving Ritsu almost naked and vulnerable.

And for some strange reason, he stopped right there, taking out a cigarette to smoke as he took in Ritsu's pale, smooth skin. He stared at him with a chilling lust that left Ritsu cold.

Ritsu, feeling embarrassed, but also angry, glared right back at him with anger and resentment burning inside him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Takano-san slammed open the doors and finding the room empty, he clenched his hands. He had tried running back to where Aya was but found her gone and he regretted him panicking when he had heard Ritsu was in trouble. He slammed his fist against a nearby wall and grit his teeth before running off again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aya had returned to the ballroom and her fists were clenched on her dress' folds. She hated being unable to help, but her legs wouldn't move after she had told Haru and Masa-chan, so there was nothing to do but drag her lump of a body back to a place with people where she wouldn't let herself shamelessly break down into tears. It was like she was as helpless as she had been before as always. When people she cared about where in trouble, she had no money, no physical ability to dig them out of those holes. She shivered in her thin clothing and looked emptily out at the dancing couples and then heard a calming voice. She thought someone was hitting on her, and she was about to heave all her frustration on that person, but then heard his horrible attempt at English. She let out a shaky laugh and turned to see a smiling man with light brown hair.

"I can speak Japanese you know."

His expression didn't change and his smile continued, "Well, I can see that now. Nice to meet you. I'm Mino."

"…Nice to meet you too…" Aya stared at his fluffy chocolate brown hair and his bright smile.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I…no, I wouldn't" Aya replied teasingly.

"Hmm, then I suppose more persistence is necessary."

"It is."

"But still, could you? I'm desperately trying to avoid a young lady over there." He pointed at the lady that had been bothering Takano-san before.

"Ohh…her…" Aya laughed, "In that case, by all mean."

Mino offered her a firm hand and she placed her small palm into his with a smile.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

After awhile, Ritsu had to look away and his breaths started coming in pants. His cheeks turned red and it slowly dawned on him that what he had drunk must have been an aphrodisiac. The man looked at him, thinking dirty thoughts that Ritsu didn't want to imagine and he was almost on the verge of tears. He didn't want to feel so vulnerable and helpless. It was as bad as falling in love with someone. His thoughts turned to Takano-san, avoiding his incoming fate and he knew that he hated another person touching him in such a way. It made him want to throw up

And to his own shame, he reacted, feeling the smallest touches and he slid his hands onto Ritsu's smooth chest, leaving Ritsu gasping and shivering at each touch. Suddenly, Ritsu's mind cleared and he realized the man's crotch was right above his knee. Talk about being inviting. Ritsu's cross dressing wasn't inviting, the man's vulnerable crotch was just asking to be kicked. Ritsu kneed him hard and then when the man collapsed in pain on top of him, Ritsu pushed him off the bed where the man hit his head on the side of the bedside table and fainted.

Ritsu let out a breath of relief and then twisted to see if the guy was okay. He didn't want to be charged for murder and not to mention, his mother would kill him first. But, he couldn't see the man at all except for his foot.

And then, the fear suddenly rushed over him, making him feel dizzy and faint.

His shoulders shook and he realized that he wanted throw up, to burn off the skin that that man had touched. He felt like his flesh was rotting, like it was a disease spreading from the points off where the man's fingers had touched him. Disgusting. Disgusting. No wonder he wasn't good enough for Takano-san. Ritsu had actually let another man touch him. He kept his eyes open wide, knowing that if he blinked, tears would fall and he wished everything away for a moment.

He stared at the bed's canopy for a long time and then finally, when he knew he wouldn't cry anymore, he managed to roll the lube the man had left on the bed to his hands and slide out of the handcuffs. He sat up, rather dazed, slipped back on his only available clothing and checked the man was still alive. The man was. And he had very mixed feelings about it.

Ritsu gave the man another kick to the head before leaving the room quietly and shakily.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo

Haru ran down the hallways and he had wasted so much time searching through empty rooms. He knew that the man, to have dared to do that at the party would have had a room, meaning that he was reasonably close to the Onodera's and the only rooms prepared for overnight guests were the ones in the west wing. The problem was that many of those rooms were locked and then he had had to run back and find the keys to all the rooms. More time had been wasted hunting down the head butler.

He finally turned a corner and found a door slightly open and as he slowly slid into the room, he saw a man lying on the carpet. He recognized him and also the tent in his pants.

He shielded his eyes from the erection that hadn't disappeared.

"Disgusting."

The man rolled over and mumbled in his sleep and Haru stripped him before taking out his phone. Revenge was beyond sweet.

After he finished his pictures, he gave the man a black eye and more than a few ugly bruises that would be spitting out puss after a while. His eyes were hard.

He couldn't imagine how someone would want to hurt Ritsu. How Ritsu would be feeling. Ritsu was too soft and pure for his own good. Even naïve. No matter how jaded Ritsu said he was, Ritsu had been born from love into love. He was soft and that just meant that the cut went deeper. He spat at the unconscious man and then threw a blanket over him so that the next person who came into the room wouldn't suffer such an ugly sight.

He sighed and knew that the worst possible person had attacked Ritsu. An important partner of the Onodera's and as it was, the man would probably say one of the Onodera's guests had embarrassed and assaulted him. Most likely, the business would take a beating and Ritsu would take it even worse. He couldn't imagine what would happen if the man realized it was the Onodera son who had beaten him up. Ritsu wouldn't get away unscathed.

Haru felt a burning anger that such a worthless person somehow caused so many problems. As he stared at the man, he felt like it wasn't enough. Just taking embarrassing photos of the man wasn't good enough. It wouldn't insure that Ritsu or the Onodera Company wouldn't be harmed and just photos didn't satisfy his anger. He would crush that man who hurt Ritsu.

Haru sighed and it hadn't been a lie when he had said he could crush people who hurt Ritsu whenever he wanted to, but it came with a price as always. He pressed his phone.

"Hello?"

"It's Haru, I need a favor."

"…I told you you would need me. You remember the price I set?"

"Of course."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

Takano-san had looked through every room and had only found a naked man covered by a blanket. He knew that it was probably that man at fault, but he didn't give shit. He could murder that man anytime he felt like it. But he had to find Ritsu. Ritsu was all that mattered.

A thought came to him. It wasn't just confidence, but rather intuition and he raced back upstairs.

Takano-san slammed open the doors to his room and found a Ritsu hidden in the corner in the dark with Takano-san's blankets wrapped around him. The younger man seemed tired, but it didn't seem like he had been crying. Takano-san turned on the lights and walked slowly towards him, but when he finally stood in front of Ritsu, he didn't reach out to touch him. All he said was softly, "You can cry. If you're scared, then you can cry."

There was a long silence as Takano-san stared at the top of Ritsu's head.

Ritsu didn't move and then stuffed his face into the blanket and said, "Go away...please"

Takano-san reached out to pat him softly on the head, but Ritsu smacked him away.

"Go away!"

Takano-san just reacted as calmly as he could. He felt like Ritsu needed something to be normal. "This is my room, just so you know." And so, he resorted to teasing him to make him feel normal. He had to get better at comforting people.

Ritsu didn't answer.

"C'mon. Ritsu. It's all right."

Ritsu looked at him with wide green eyes that glistened and then said, "It's not. It's not…I don't…Takano-san just leave. You being here makes me feel worse."

Takano-san's vein bulged and then he slammed his hand against the wall, a few inches away from Ritsu's head. "Why are you in my room then? Why not Haru's or Aya's or even your parents' for God's sake?"

Ritsu gave him a painful look, "Cause I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot…to think I actually let that disgusting man touch me. I let someone besides you touch me. I hate this. I hate him. And I'm so useless. I couldn't even help that little girl when he pushed her down and I bet I made Haru and Aya so worried and I-I I just probably upset my mom since she's doing that game and I can't even live up to what everyone wants me to be and at work, I make so many mistakes, and I couldn't even─I can't even do anything. I'm just a burden."

Takano-san sighed. Was it him who had caused Ritsu to suffer like this? Was he the reason Ritsu had no confidence? He frowned and then looked at Ritsu, almost sadly. Wanting to look perfect so that the younger boy would still hold onto his beliefs that Takano-san was wonderful, wanting to make sure he hadn't embarrassed himself, all those years ago, and even now, had backfired.

"You are. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Takano-san looked at him. "For some ridiculous reason, you insist upon the idea that you're useless. I don't know who the hell gave you that idea, and I don't know if it was me, but no one is so scarily perfect. Get your nose out of your books and get more realistic. No one expects perfection from you. We just want you to work hard. And if they misunderstand your efforts, then just do what you always do, try your best and make them love you cause I could spend three whole days you why you're so amazing and why I'm so goddamn in love with you"

Takano-san let out a soft chuckle. "Three whole days, Ritsu, remember? It's a long long time."

"But I let him touch me, Takano-san" his voice broke. "The only one I want to ever touch me is you…"

Takano-san had to silently slap himself to stop from pulling Ritsu into a kiss. Instead, he grabbed Ritsu's hand and squeezed it tightly. And Ritsu couldn't hide the tremor of fear that went through him as another person touched him, but almost immediately, Ritsu relaxed and he started crying. That man and Takano-san were completely different. He had no reason to be scared. He snuggled his face into Takano-san's blanket that smelled like him and breathed in. The smell, the warmth, the feeling of Takano-san was different.

"I love you, Ritsu. Every part of you."

Ritsu blushed, squeezing Takano-san's hand like he was the only thing between him and a dark bottomless hole. And in a way he was.

And then Ritsu realized he was clinging onto Takano-san's hand and he went all out on his blush.

At the sight of the spreading blush, Takano-san pulled him up. He tried to push Takano-san away, but Takano-san just pulled him into a hug and said, "Hey, could you cry a little longer? I'm enjoying this moment." Takano-san slid his arms around Ritsu's waist and the light brown haired man let out a soft shaky breath.

"T-takano-san could you please let go?"

"Why?!"

Ritsu blushed harder and then pushed him away. "Cause…ngh…!" Takano-san had simply placed his hand on Ritsu shoulder and the other man was shivering…in pleasure?

Slowly it dawned on him. "An aphrodisiac?"

Takano-san let out a silent string of curses, thinking about just what that man had almost done to Ritsu. He squeezed Ritsu as he pulled him into a kiss.

He licked Ritsu's lips and then his tongue trailed down to the base of Ritsu's neck, leaving a dark hickey.

"Nnn..!"

Takano-san paused for a moment as he asked softly, "Is it alright to…?"

Ritsu barely let out a subtle nod before Takano-san had pushed him down onto the bed. As he unzipped the silky dress off Ritsu's skin, but leaving it to fall at Ritsu's hips, resulting in another stifled moan, he said, "I know that you think I'm always composed and I purposely do that because I want you to think I'm perfect and I want you to love me even more, but I'm not. I can't even think straight when its about you. When I see you, it's like I can't see anything and I've made more mistakes at work than you would believe because of you. The only reason no one's noticed is because I'm better at covering these things up."

Ritsu's bright green eyes just stared up at him and Takano-san didn't know if Ritsu could even fathom how much he loved him, how much Ritsu was worth to so many people. As he cupped Ritsu's cheek, he said, "You're beautiful you know that right?"

Ritsu blushed, averted his eyes and said, "Th-that's…I…how can you spit out these kinds of embarrassing things?"

Takano-san smiled, "Well, to make you blush. And its worth it."

He slid a smooth hand against Ritsu's pale skin and reached under the folds of the dress. He smiled as he saw Ritsu's underwear as he whispered softly into Ritsu's ear, "I guess Aya's pretty detailed, but to think you were hiding this, underneath. And I mean that in more ways than one."

Ritsu's eyes widened and he shifted to turn his face away, but Takano-san gently made their eyes meet.

One pair, emerald green and another pair, honey golden.

Takano-san pulled Ritsu into a deep kiss and the world melted into a dizzy oblivion. Takano-san nipped at Ritsu's collarbone causing involuntary shivers and his hands moved lower to slide lightly over the laced cloth, leaving Ritsu struggling in vain to keep his voice down.

"…the lights…haa…Please turn them off…"

Takano-san looked straight at him and said, "Hell no."

Ritsu's face turned redder and indignant. "Wha…?!"

"I want to see every part of you without you hiding anything and I want to get rid of that man's touch, so that you'll only remember my fingers, my lips, my voice."

"I─ahh…! Nnn…"

Takano-san only ignored him and continued moving along Ritsu's body with butterfly kisses. Even as he sucked on the soft pale skin, leaving bright marks everywhere, he lightly traced circles on Ritsu's thigh. The slight ticklish motion caused the younger man to cry out softly and as Takano-san pulled Ritsu into another sweet kiss, gently rubbing and sucking on the inside of Ritsu's mouth, he felt Ritsu give a large shudder. When he opened his eyes, he found Ritsu almost in tears from embarrassment.

It suddenly dawned on him.

"You came? just from a ki─"

"Don't say it!"

Ritsu huddled to the side and hid his face underneath his bangs.

"Shit! You're way too cute," muttered Takano-san as he slid his hand along Ritsu thigh. He hand went into the white underwear and rubbed Ritsu's sticky member.

"Taka─nggh!"

"Should I take the panties off? Or do you like wearing them too much?" asked Takano-san teasingly.

Ritsy's blurry eyes gave him a helpless look. Ritsu could hardly say yes to either.

Takano-san chuckled, kissing him on the head.

"I guess I'll take that as you want them off. It seems a bit tight. After all, I can basically see everything."

Ritsu blushed and fidgeted in Takano-san's arms as Takano-san loosened the strings keeping the cloth together.

The older man then slid his slim fingers to gently rub a pink nub on his chest and Ritsu let out a cry as Takano-san started to suck hard on it as his fingers went to his member, rubbing the tip gently before starting to quickly pump the hot flesh. Ritsu dug his fingers into the bed sheets and his body was tight and tense as Takano-san touched his most sensitive spots, until he was about to come.

Then, Takano-san stopped and Ritsu blushed as he saw Takano-san's head moving lower to between his legs. Without thinking, he yelled, "Stop! I-"

Takano-san blew softly on the sensitive skin and Ritsu, again, almost in tears, said stop.

"Why?" The question was completely serious.

Ritsu stuttered, unable to formulate coherent thoughts as those honey golden eyes stared straight into him.

"Th-that's because it's way too embarrassing, and feels too good, so I can't even think straight, so its embarrassing and…"

"And?"

"I-don't-want-to-be-the-only-that's-feeling-good-I -want-to-make-Takano-san-feel-good-too-but-I-I-wou ldn't-know-how-and-I'd-probably-suck-at-it-,so…tha t is…" Ritsu trailed off with an embarrassed blush.

Takano-san froze, almost in shock before he bowled over in laughter.

Ritsu sat frozen, unsure what the laughter meant. "Takano-san?"

"Sorry, I just didn't think you'd say that sort of thing…but I'm really happy."

"Oh…." All the blood rushed to Ritsu's head and his face became as red as a tomato at Takano-san's genuine smile.

Takano-san looked at Ritsu with teasing eyes and said, "Well, then, shall I show you?"

Ritsu, frozen as his heart pounded loudly, didn't reply, so Takano-san took on a teacher like voice, "Well, I need to know the level you're at. Have you done it before with anyone?"

Ritsu spoke without thinking, "Of course not, since the only person I've ever done these kinds of things was you, so how could I have?" Ritsu eyes turned wide as he realized what he had said. He grabbed a pillow, trying to cover his face, yelling, "Cheater, that wasn't a fair question!"

Takano-san was silent and then as Ritsu peeked out from under the pillow and saw Takano-san blushing slightly. His heart skipped a beat and Takano-san said slowly, "You…" He didn't finish his sentence and pounced Ritsu.

He pulled Ritsu into another kiss as he slid his fingers inside Ritsu, thrusting gently in and out. Ritsu shudder as Takano-san's first finger had pressed inside from the pain and pleasure of something intruding inside him.

"Mnnn…ahh! Ngh…Takano-s─"

He added another finger and scissored Ritsu's opening, to spread it and caused a river of shudders to erupt from Ritsu. He heard Ritsu gasp at every slight movement of his fingers and smiled even as he kissed the younger man's chest.

After a moment as Ritsu let out a trail of soft shudders and gasps, Takano-san said, "Lift you hips."

Ritsu, unable to think coherently, did as he asked and Takano-san grabbed his legs, pushing inside. He heard Ritsu let out a loud moan as he pushed in deeper.

Ritsu flinched as Takano-san thrust deep inside him and he felt the hard heat rubbing on his insides, leaving him melting under each punishing thrust that delved deeper into him.

"Ahh! Takan─nnn…"

Ritsu twisted his fingers into the bed sheets and dug his nails into the soft memory foam bedding as his whole body shivered, leaving gasps and sighs at every touch.

Takano-san sped up and grinned as he grinded against the warm, soft insides of Ritsu that held him tightly. Ritsu let out a loud moan and his eyes blurred, leaving the green orbs of his, misty and pleading for more.

Takano-san laughed, and said with a low, smooth voice, "Don't worry, I'm not nearly done with you. I think it'll take about three whole days."

Ritsu blushed at Takano-san continual teasing him and threw his head back in pleasure as Takano-san licked his neck, coming.

Ritsu felt the gush of warm heat inside him and shivered as Takano-san shifted Ritsu and said, "I love you, you know?" He gave him a sweet, gentle smile before continuing on through the night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsu opened his eyes and didn't feel like getting up. His whole body felt limp and as he rolled out of bed, trying to stand up, his legs collapsed on him and he smacked into the bedside table, adding on to the pain in his back.

Takano-san woke to a start as he heard a loud thud and a yelp of pain. He looked at the empty other half of the bed and found it still warm. "Ritsu…?"

"T-takano-san…I think I might need a little help," whispered a faint, hoarse voice.

Takano-san heaved himself off the bed and then smiled at the man in front of him. He gave Ritsu a soft kiss on the head and said, "Do you want some clothes first?"

Ritsu nodded with a blush.

"Oh…well, there's your panties from yesterday. Would you wear them for me?"

"Wha─I─no!"

"C'mon I think ten years is way longer than two years when ditching someone."

Ritsu gave him a wry grin, "Time is relative."

Takano-san patted him on the head, "I think then, it wasn't ten years. It wasn't even close to ten. Each second was a century because you weren't there, Ritsu." He said it lightly, but Ritsu felt something deeper beneath him words and he turned quiet, unable to respond to Takano-san.

Takano-san stared at Ritsu's troubled green eyes before Ritsu blushed, and mumbled an awkward apology. Takano-san pinched his cheek and gave him a smile.

"Well alrighty then, how about one of my shirts?"

Ritsu gave his approval and as Takano-san got up to pick out a shirt, while Ritsu, realizing that he was going to wear Takano-san's shirt, blushed and then stuffed his face into the bed.

"Ritsu, Here you go."

Takano-san gave him a white button up shirt and as Ritsu fumbled clumsily with the button's. Takano-san watched for a moment before his slim fingers easily slipped the corrects buttons through and then lifted Ritsu back onto the bed, bridal style.

Takano-san stared at him.

"What?" which was then accompanied by a blush.

"Just thinking that you look terribly sexy wearing only my shirt."

"Ritsu blushed and then Takano-san just dumped him on the bed before sliding back in with him and spooned him as he whispered, "Good morning, I love you, Ritsu."

Ritsu went red and said, "Uh…shouldn't we be going to get breakfast?"

"It's four in the afternoon."

"Oh…then um dinner?" Ritsu shifted in embarrassment and Takano-san only hugged him tighter.

"Nope.'

Takano-san snuggled his head into Ritsu's neck and laid there, listening to each other breathing before the doors were slammed open.

And Ritsu saw his mom staring at them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello...sorry, again, It's been a while, and this chapter is sorta short cause of just where the best part was to cut it off and so on. Oh and one more chapter about, and this story'll be done, so yep...but I'll still be writing more and I hope you'll look forward to them. Sorry to bore you with all these details, but anyway, you should listen to the song by Macklemore called Same Love.**

**Also, if you want to support the gay marriage that the Supreme court is debating on, change your facebook picture to a red equal sign. Technically the equal sign is pink and the background is red, but anyway, just search "red equal sign facebook" up on Google, the great and wise one.**

Ritsu watched as his mother turned red and whether it was anger or embarrassment, he didn't know, but he could make an educated guess. Her hand, holding the door knob was shaking. She suddenly closed the door very gently and then there was a moment of silence. She slammed the door open again with a slightly pale face with a twinge of blue.

"Onodera Ritsu. I will be expecting you for dinner in a few moments. Please be fully dressed by then and bring your…friend with you."

She slammed the door close again and Ritsu winced at the loud sound. He was dead.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Takano-san had a sympathetic look on his face as he brushed Ritsu's hair bangs back. The younger man had been frozen in shock for a few minutes. The rest of the time, his face had been hidden in a pillow.

"You know…she wants us to go eat dinner."

Ritsu took his face out of the pillow and turned to Takano-san. He seemed to almost be in panic mode. "She's going to kill me…"

"For what? You're an adult. You chose who to have your relationships with." Even as Takano-san said this, he felt a twinge for the lady who had fussed over him the whole time he had been here.

"I know, but my whole life, she's been like 'you were so cute when you were little. I can't wait to see my chubby little adorable grandchildren from you and An-chan' and trust me, she's serious about that. I know since she actually started this when I was five years old and continued till now. I mean, she started planning out our wedding at around the same time."

"…we can adopt, once we get married…" suggested Takano-san

Ritsu slammed the pillow in Takano-san's face and fell back onto the bed, "W-who the hell is getting married with you?"

Takano-san moved the pillow aside to find the tip of Ritsu's ears pink. "Hmm, I don't know…just process of elimination…if you're not going to marry that chick, and you don't seem interested in anyone else, I guess then, that you get the super deluxe prize: Me!"

Ritsu tried to glare at him. He failed and then ended up throwing another pillow at him which the older man caught gracefully.

Takano-san chuckled and then turned serious. His voice was gentle and he said, "Ritsu. Really, don't worry. I didn't mean to put you in this sort of position, but we are and the only thing we can do is make the best of it."

Ritsu mumbled something into the bed sheets.

Takano-san grabbed a pair of pants and passed it to Ritsu. "C'mon, let's go. If you want to make a good impression, you have to show up on time."

"…"

"If you don't get up again, I'm going to do you again and I don't care who happens to open the door this time."

Ritsu sat up in an instant and grabbed the pants from him. Takano-san chuckled at his instant reaction. "Shut up, it's not funny, I can barely stand up in the first place."

"Hmm? I wasn't making fun of you," replied Takano-san, "I just can't get enough of you to last even a second away from your warmth."

Ritsu blushed, turned his head away, and pulled on his pants, "I am so not going to enjoy breakfast," he muttered.

Takano-san laughed. "I think I will."

He knew Kanako-san wasn't unreasonable. He would make sure it would turn out fine since he wouldn't risk Ritsu getting hurt or shunned because of him. Not when he knew what it was like to be ignored by your parents already. To think he still wasn't over his useless parents. Well, Kanako-san wasn't anything like them, so it would be fine, wouldn't it?

Takano-san chuckled to himself. If only Ritsu could hear his thoughts now. He wouldn't think he was so perfect then.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

At the dinner table, Aya was by Kanako-san and Haru was gone. It just so happened that as Ritsu was coming down, he was wondering about work. He wasn't quite sure if Hatori was okay by himself for the so long.

Hatori had phoned in a while ago giving his congratulations and also his apologies for having been absent. Apparently, he had overslept because he had been dealing with Yoshikawa Chiharu the whole night.

A maid opened the door to the dining room and lo and behold, he saw Mino-san sitting side by side with Aya.

He stared for a moment. There was something going on there for sure.

As they entered, Ritsu avoided his mother's eyes and concentrated on his college friend. Aya had tied her hair into a bun, held by a dark blue pin. Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks had a pink flush to them, but there was a slight shadow of worry hidden behind her laughs. But what really caught Ritsu's eye was that Mino-san's eyes were open. Their color turned out to be a stormy gray and the man was genuinely smiling as he teased Aya.

Aya turned and saw Ritsu walk in. Without a thought, she slid out of her chair and Ritsu just barely caught her in time as she launched herself at him.

Her eyes were filled with relief as she gave him a tight squeeze. "You all right, Ritsu?"

She knew that Takano-san had saved him, but the problem was whether Ritsu was mentally all right after that. She wanted to comfort him, but what he needed most was Takano-san by his side.

Ritsu nodded and patted her back gently.

And then, her spirits her high again as she whispered to him, "I was worried about you and was going to go check on you, but, boy was I shocked to see some funny business going on with you and Takano-san."

Aya giggled as she saw Ritsu turn red, "Y-you, Aya!"

She let go of his neck and then waved bye, slipping her hand into Mino-san's. "Ricchan, I'm going to go to the garden with Mino-san. See ya."

And then she back tracked and whispered, "By the way, I calmed her down a bit, but she's pretty furious with you for having skipped the end of the party."

And with that she left.

Ritsu sighed. That wasn't the only thing she was furious at him for.

The two men each pulled a seat out and sat down in front of the wide array of foods. Ritsu grabbed a riceball and nibbled at it.

Kanako-san waved away the servants and the room was silent besides a slurp of tea here and there.

Takano-san, to Ritsu's dismay, began talking, straightforwardly, immediately.

"Kanako-san. I have to apologize for not telling you the truth after all your kindness." Takano-san bowed in apology and then, with his intent golden eyes, he stared at her and said, "I love your son with all my being. I accept that I was in the wrong for not having said anything, but nothing that we are doing is wrong and I can only hope that you will accept me being his partner."

Kanako-san continued drinking her tea. She didn't look at the two men for a moment and then looked out the large window of the dining hall.

Ritsu gnawed at his riceball even more nervously and as he took a sip of water, his hand shook nervously. Afraid his mother would notice, he slipped his hand underneath the table and felt Takano-san grab his hand, giving him a squeeze.

Kanako-san was silent. "Ritsu…I was thinking about this the whole time…these twenty-six years have been the happiest in my life, taking care of you, even worrying about you…and I came to my decision. I'm disowning you."

Ritsu stared at her and felt his heart stop.

Takano-san stared at her.

For once in his life, Ritsu realized how much he loved his parents and that he did want to takeover the company and improve it. He was scared that he wouldn't be good enough and he always was carrying that burden, but he wanted to help his father, to be able to run the company and carry it along successfully. Maybe his parents had always been pushing him, but it came to become something he himself wanted as well.

But more than anything, he was shocked to be rejected by his mother.

"I…understand." Was all Ritsu could manage to say.

Takano-san stood up and could barely contain his shock and frustration, "Kanako-san. I want to ask you to explain just why you would even consider disowning your only son. Are you that against two men being together!?"

Kanako-san took a bite of her food and then said, "My only son. That's exactly it, Takano-san. He's my only child and he's not just my only child, he's my only son. I raised him to be a normal child, not to be one that falls in love with other men. And besides, he doesn't even seem to want to be part of this family. He has never expressed any interest in taking over the business and he also doesn't seem to want to keep in contact with his family. He's become a burden. He won't even stand up for himself when it comes down to it. You're the one defending him. Are you two actually lovers? Or is this a fling? If it's a fling, I'm even more disgusted. And just imagine what would happen if an indecisive boy became the Onodera company's leader. And even as he brought the company down, imagine if they found out he was a homosexual?"

Ritsu kept his head down and his hand shook in Takano-san's.

Kanako-san sighed, "You may do whatever you please now, right Ritsu? No more interfering from your parents and no more pressure. You must be happy."

Ritsu looked down at his lap and his shoulders trembled, but it wasn't from fear. He stood up and slammed his hand against the table and his face was contorted into an angry scowl.

"I really don't care what you say at this point about disowning me, or whatever, and as much as I love you and always will, there's only so far I will let you go. I WILL NOT let you go deciding for me what I believe or what I actually want. Who I choose to love is my own problem. You do not get the option of deciding whether its right or wrong for me. AND, when have I ever said that I did not want to take over the company. Have I ever actually tried to run away? Not only that, did you ever consider that I don't keep in contact BECAUSE you keep on trying to push your own assumptions on me?! You don't even give me a say and I feel like I'm being mowed down by you. Its so suffocating! I can make my own decisions well enough and I simply want you to trust me that I know what I'm doing and if I don't, then I just have to learn from my mistakes and become stronger that way, so PLEASE, just stop forcing me to be what you want me to be."

Kanako-san and Takano-san both stared at him with large eyes.

Kanako-san burst out into laughter. "Ritsu, calm down. Pfft…I haven't seen you yell at me since you were a baby and yelling was your only way to talk."

A bright red blush spread out across his face as he gave her a disbelieving look, "M-mom, you, did you just…?"

She looked at them and said, "You know, I have always been a fan of Usami Akihiko's books. Even the boy's love books that he writes now."

She laughed again.

Takano-san gawked at her.

She started slowly. "Ritsu. I am first of all, upset that you would ever believe that I would reject you for something as stupid as who you're in love with or your sexual orientation. It has always been your choice. And that was always why I played that joke on you. Well, also because I wanted to make sure that you wanted to inherit the company. You seemed so wishy washy about it this whole time, so I thought that if I said this, I could find out just how you really feel about it. I just couldn't figure out whether you wanted it or not since you would always mutter yes, quietly."

She took in a deep breath, "Not that you're the only one at fault. Your father reminds me almost everyday that I yell at you too much, making you a goody two shoes that too scared to even toe the line unless you're in a desperate situation. But really, Ritsu, I put you before everything. You're my only son, as much of an idiot as you can be."

She took a sip of her tea before beginning again, "I'm not upset at all. I'm just a bit miffed that my cute Ritsu lied to me. And, I will continue on the assumption that you do love each other and plan to stay together for the rest of time. Ritsu, I want you to inherit the company because I want to carry on the name, but also because I know you're very capable and I want to put you in a position where you can reach your full capabilities. In short, I love you and want you to be happy, so you have to be prepared to either completely hide your relationship with Takano-san when you do or put it out there in public. Either way, I know will be painful, but you have to be prepared. As for Takano-san, really, thank you for taking care of Ritsu. It's a relief to know there's someone who loves him so much and is capable of helping him smooth out all the rough spots."

Ritsu was still blushing and had plopped back down onto his chair, all the air and anger having been let out. His head was in his hands, "Jeez, mom when the heck did you become this tricky?"

She laughed, "You wouldn't know, Ritsu, because before, I was always just you 'mom' and not a person, and as you grew older, and I wasn't just your mom anymore, you started pulling away, but anyway, I've always been like this. I have to be, I'm the wife of a CEO, I'm not just an ornament. How else do think I got your dad to fall in love with a country girl?"

"Gaah, this frustrates me so much, having been played by you."

"Oh, but don't think you're off the hook for having skipped out last night. I know you don't like parties, but Ayame and I tried really hard to plan this and then you just inconsiderately go skipping out. Actually, I didn't even see you there Ritsu...and you made my whole game a failure! I ended up making the Hawaii family pack of tickets a raffle prize. A nice young man named Yokozawa won it. I believe he was one of your coworkers. You wouldn't have believe how excited the little girl he had with her was."

"Yeah, mom, I know, Sorry, I was just feeling a bit sick."

She looked disbelievingly at him, but relented and said, "Come to think of it, you look a bit pale, you should go get some rest, but make sure its in your own room this time."

Ritsu blushed, looking down at her dinner plate.

Kanako-san laughed and wiped her mouth daintily before leaving, "Well, excuse me, while you suffer from embarrassment, I have some work matters to deal with." She got up and kissed Ritsu on the head and she whispered to Takano-san, "Welcome to our family, then, for real," before kissing him on the head to.

Takano-san finally laughed and said, "Your mom is really something."

"She definitely is. She definitely is."

Takano-san looked at his watch and then said, "Anyway, I'm done eating, meet me at the piano room, I have something to show you when you're done."

He ruffled Ritsu hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek while saying softly, "I guess I don't have to be worried, with you subtly declaring your love for me to you mom."

Ritsu blushed, "That's not what I meant?!"

"Sure, sure, remember to meet me there!" And Takano-san left as well.

Ritsu sat in his chair, with his stomach grumbling and his face blushing. He hadn't been able to eat any food since he had gone swimming with Haru, Aya, and Takano-san. It seemed like such a long time ago, but actually, when did Takano-san know where the rooms in the house were? His stomach grumbled again. That riceball he had been nibbling on was barely eaten because of his frayed nerves, but now he dug into the meal and stuffed his stomach, wondering just what Takano-san had in store for him before a thought crossed his mind. Where was Haru?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru slumped onto the bed and couldn't believe how much had happened since he had made the phone call. Jen had been his mother's manager when she had been alive and she had been hounding him this whole time to go become a star. He had refused. He preferred a quiet life and he was more of a recluse when it came to people.

But Jen, before she had stopped trying to drag him into that world, had said "Haru, I know you're meant to become a star. You're an amazing singer, you come up with songs without even thinking about it, and you have that face! It's like fate, so I won't give up, but I'll stop bothering you for now and wait for you to come to me."

He had laughed and replied, "Just how?"

"You know my father is the owner and CEO of this company, right? I'm his cute little girl and he'll do almost anything I ask. He's has the largest set of connections, reaching out to anyone with power, and so, I'll tell you this. I'll help you and do whatever favor you need when you need it, but you will have to become my star in exchange."

He had laughed at her.

Oh how he had regretted that. He rolled over on his bed and let out a tired chuckle as he heard Ritsu's uproar below. He was so tired.

The whole night had been spent going to different countries, making deals and advertising himself. He wasn't just tired. He was exhausted. He didn't know if doing something that he disliked as a job, or being bothered by stalkers and crazy fangirls, or having no freedom would be worth it. He had seen his mother suffer from the pressures until the day she had died with the paparazzi chasing after her non stop. He didn't want that life for himself and had vowed to never even consider it, but when it came to Ritsu, he was willing to do anything to protect him. He didn't know how his mother had managed to do all of it. And he missed her as he did all of it. And even as much as he hated all this flashy stuff, he felt a bit closer to her, like he could understand her and it was a warm feeling.

An even nicer feeling he had came from the havoc he had wrecked upon that damn pervert's life. All his sick blackmailing and hobbies and embezzling and abuse of power were about to be brought to light. It brought a feeling of satisfaction to himself. No one was going to hurt Ritsu and get away with it.

He yawned and pictured Ritsu's comfortable, peaceful face as he was sleeping yesterday by the lake and held that picture in his mind as he dozed off.

His last thought was that he felt like Ritsu was okay. Maybe it wasn't because of him that Ritsu wasn't traumatized and maybe it wasn't him who was able to comfort Ritsu when he needed it, but maybe it was all right if Ritsu was happy…


	9. Chapter 9

**And that's that. Thanks for reading. ^_^**

Ritsu slowly walked down the hallway. He couldn't help but let his imagination go wild as to just why Takano-san wanted to meet him in the piano room. And then he heard soft piano music playing. It was Kiss the Rain by Yiruma.

He broke into a run. A maid passing by yelled at him not to run. He waved her concerns away and then skidded into the piano room to find Takano-san.

He closed his eyes, swaying slightly to the music and opened the ornate double doors to find Takano-san's fingers flying across the piano.

As he entered the room, Takano-san turned to look at him, stopping, and grinned impishly. "Pretty good, right?"

The music continued, softly and gently.

"Yeah…" replied Ritsu slowly and then he realized what was wrong. Takano-san had stopped but the music had continued.

Ritsu circled around the older man to find a Takano-san's phone playing a river of notes and looked at Takano-san curiously with a bit of a pout. "What the heck, Takano-san, that's cheap!"

Takano-san grinned, "Nah, you're just an idiot."

Ritsu blushed indignantly.

"I mean, I was just pressing random keys the whole time."

Ritsu replied. "Your point is…? Wait. You're not making fun of me are you?"

Takano-san slid his hand into Ritsu's and in a repeat of the actions from the ball, kissed Ritsu's hand and then softly pressed his lips to each finger. One by one.

He looked up to find Ritsu blushing. It brought out his green eyes.

"Well, I figured I should do something. It's not like myself to not take action. And I just wanted to say that you…" Takano-san paused for moment awkwardly and Ritsu could see him blushing slightly… "Well…"

"Takano-san?" Ritsu's wide green eyes stared curiously at him.

Takano-san put his forehead to Ritsu's hand and then they stood that way for a moment before he looked up and said, "You're my very first and only love, you know? And, I have honestly no experience in love and I'm just desperate to make this right. Whenever I think of you, my heart aches, and my stomach turns, squeezing me so tightly that I feel like I can't breathe. Ever since high school, it's been like this and I wanted you to love me so badly that I did the stupidest things. I probably don't even have the right to call you an idiot. You should have seen how I blew up when you left. I was so desperate and pitiful that I'm embarrassed, but I don't mind making a fool of myself for you, but at the same time, I wanted to be perfect for you. And I suppose that's where I made my mistake. And...I'm far from perfection, Ritsu."

Ritsu was blushing and he stared awkwardly back with wide eyes. He tried to play it off lightly and responded with, "Well, yeah of course you're not perfect. I mean I've never met anyone as blatant and demanding as you….hahaha…"

Ritsu waited for Takano-san to tease him back, but when he didn't, all Ritsu could do was look away quietly.

He was practically begging for something to break the silence when Takano-san said softly, "In my mind, you're the most beautiful thing in the world. I love the way you put your whole heart into whatever you do. I love the way you never give up and always believe in even things not worth your belief, people not worth your love. I love the way your green eyes light up when you're reading. I love the way you blush when its just slightly at the corners of your eyes and when you whole face turns bright red. I love the way you can smile so honestly and happily. I love the way you yell, putting your whole voice into it. I love the way you laugh when embarrassed, when happy, when sad. I love the way tears well up in your eyes whenever you can't control yourself and the way it makes your eyes glisten, more enchanting than any gem. And I love _you, _Ritsu. You're more than good. You're more than me on your worst days. You're you and that what makes me breathless whenever I see you."

Ritsu just sort of wobbled and then collapsed onto his knees. He was blushing and Takano-san could see the red tips of his ears. Takano-san squeezed Ritsu's hand.

Ritsu made a sound. He had been trying to say something, but the words just sort of got stuck in his throat.

"You.."

Ritsu started again. "When I was attacked by that pervert yesterday, to be honest, I wouldn't have been so scared if it wasn't for you. If it wasn't for the thought that you might think I was disgusting for letting that happen, there was really nothing he could have done to hurt me. All I was thinking about was you. And I know, I know, you would never think such a thing. And I know. I really do know that you love me. And if nothing, I trust you. You wouldn't lie to me. But, I am just so scared. My whole life I have tried my best but have never been even close to sub par. How could I think I was good enough to be loved, especially by you, someone I had idolized for so long? I think I'm not good enough. You say I am and I know you wouldn't lie, but I just don't know what's wrong with me. If I'm not good enough than obviously I wouldn't know what the heck I'm thinking, so surely you're right, but…I'm scared. I'm scared of the effect you have on me. It's like you're _too_ important to me. Just the thought of you, Just hearing your name, just seeing your back, just the slightest touch from you, makes my mind fall to pieces. And I can't put myself back together even one normal days when we're just at work. Heh. I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore…I want to believe you. I want to stay by your side. No one else can make me cry tears from happiness. No one else can make me feel so insignificant, yet so essential to the world. There's no one like you. And I just don't know what to do about it all."

Takano-san smacked him on the head with something soft. Ritsu looked up somewhat embarrassed, "What the heck? I'm trying to be serious here and you just come and sma─." There was a flurry of black and when his eyes were focused again, he saw a black teddy bear with golden eyes. On its paw was Ritsu's name.

"I just wanted to give you your other birthday present before I forgot." Said Takano-san simply.

Ritsu hesitantly grabbed the bear's stomach brushing hands slightly with Takano-san. His face heated up.

The bear's fur was unbelievably soft and silky.

"...you can stick him in the freezer of microwave to cool or heat him up. By the way, I already named it. Its name is Ai. If you want to go into literature and symbolism and so on, then the word Ai means love, and well, it sounds the same as I in English, so in others words: my present to you is all my love and all of me...and, Ritsu, don't worry so much. I'm not quite sure what I can do to make you believe in your self, but I'll try my best. At the very least, if not yourself, believe in me. I won't ever abandon you. I won't ever stop loving you."

Ritsu blushed and hugged the bear, looking at it instead of Takano-san. He couldn't look at the other man's face. If he did, he was sure, he would start crying. His voice was muffled by the fur as he said, "Thank you very much."

Without thinking, he said, "Takano-san, do you want to see my favorite place in the house?"

Slightly surprised at the change in subject, the older man nodded.

They walked down the hallway, shoulder to shoulder and Ritsu held tightly onto the bear. It was more then a little embarrassing to be holding a bear with his age and gender, but for some reason, he couldn't let go of it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ritsu opened the double doors and Takano-san saw the ceiling stretch way up high and the walls far. Each space was crammed tight with fat books, whether hard back, paper back, leather, or plastic. Each one was placed neatly in its own little cubby.

Ritsu took his free hand and pulled Takano-san along without thinking as the older man lagged behind in his wonder.

It was book heaven.

Takano-san suddenly noticed he was in a little indent of the library. Large glass windows showed the thick golden sunlight that streamed into the room. Ritsu sat on a cushion with the bear in his lap, looking outside at the stretch of forest and sparkling blue waters. The sunlight drenched Ritsu into a golden, angelic light and as Ritsu turned around, Takano-san put his hand over his mouth to cover his somewhat embarrassed smile.

"You like it?"

Takano-san nodded. "It's breathtaking."

Ritsu smiled with a hint of embarrassment. "We had to go through a bit of a squeeze between two bookshelves if you noticed. This room was accidentally hidden, but this serenity is one of the things I love about this place. You might not have noticed since you were staring at all the books, but I was the same, I was looking for one of my favorite books. It had dropped between the book shelves and I squeezed in to get the book accidentally pushing it further away. I wriggled in here and started reading. It was pretty late at that time and I used a book light I had attached to read, but I hadn't noticed where I was at all until the sun started to rise and I just sort of dropped my book to gape."

Ritsu continued, "And well, I just wanted to show you this place. And umm, as a thank you, since you went through the trouble to get me another present…umm…" Ritsu grabbed Takano-san's arm, pulled him closer, and then kissed him on the cheek.

Even though it was such a childish action, when Takano-san realized what was happening, he felt a burst of happiness like never before.

He looked down to find Ritsu purposefully looking out the windows and he called Ritsu's name softly. Ritsu didn't reply, but the back of his neck was completely red.

"Ritsu."

"Y-yeah?"

"C'mere for a moment."

Ritsu turned hesitantly and then Takano-san pulled him into a long deep kiss. His tongue roved Ritsu's mouth, gently, kissing, sucking, licking until Ritsu felt like he would melt.

Takano-san pressed against his lips until it felt like they were melding together. The warmth melted together until there was nothing left.

When Takano-san finally released him, Ritsu was breathless, leaning on Takano-san for support. His eyes were slightly watery and red. And he snuggled into Takano-san's shoulder and blushed hard, "Ummm…Takano-san…"

He slipped Ritsu's clothes off easily and his slim fingers slid across Ritsu's skin. They nipped and tickled as Ritsu looked down, embarrassed. Takano-san sucked on Ritsu's nipples. He licked the tip gently before sucking on it sweetly, leading to Ritsu's chest trembling in pleasure.

"Nggh…Ta─akano─sa─aaah!"

He twisted the pink bud gently, and Ritsu shuddered at the pleasure that sent chills throughout his body.

Ritsu felt somewhat dizzy and every sense was heightened. Every slight touch of warmth, made that whole area burn. He could see Takano-san slightly aroused expression. He could hear his own pants and moans, so distant, yet clear, and the scent of Takano-san, so warm and familiar, unmistakable. As Ritsu licked his lips unconsciously, he could taste that slight hint of a smokey cigarette, bitter and foreign, but warm.

"Ah…nnn…hnnn!"

He dug his hands into the carpet as Takano-san bit his skin, leaving dark red marks. Takano-san sucked on his skin, leaving numerous bright red hickeys.

His tongue trailed over Ritsu's collarbone and he left another mark, another sign, another reminder.

Ritsu blushed and Takano-san brushed his lips over his underwear where there was a slight, wet bump. He nibbled on the cloth, staring up with those warm golden eyes.

Ritsu met his expectations with his flushed face and let out a moan. "Ahh!"

He kissed Ritsu's neck before moving up to kiss him on the forehead.

And suddenly, Takano-san laughed softly. "My heart is beating crazy fast right now. I don't know what to do when I see you like this."

Ritsu, his hair slightly messed up in soft tangles and curls, leaning against the wall had a slight blush that covered his cheeks, and his eyes were moist and dazed, making his eyes glow, constantly, gently an emerald green. His pale skin radiated in the pale light and his lips, slightly swollen and red from his kisses, enticed him to do more; to make a mess of this person who he loved so much.

Takano-san moved his fingers to slip inside Ritsu. And Ritsu felt a jolt of electricity go through him as Takano-san's fingers roamed inside him. Ritsu could feel warmth of the fingers that could help make such beautiful stories, brush inside him, rubbing and grinding deep inside him. His thighs trembled and his body felt weak as the older man played him so easily, creating more gasps than he could count.

Takano-san whispered softly, "It's so soft and warm inside you. And you're not as tight as usual since we did so much last night."

Ritsu's eye widened in a blush. He slipped in another finger.

"Haaaa….Nnngh! Taka─ah! W-wait, that spot feels weir─ah!"

Ritsu shuddered, desperately trying to keep control of himself.

Ritsu blushed and then shivered at the loss of warmth as Takano-san removed his fingers. Takano-san unbuckled his belt and Ritsu listened to the slight clink as his thoughts waited in anticipation.

In one swift movement, Takano-san spread Ritsu's insides and penetrated deep into Ritsu.

"Ahh! Ta─…haaa!"

Ritsu felt the burning warmth thrust into him and break him apart. Takano-san stirred up his insides as he drove deeper into him, causing Ritsu to tighten around him in pleasure.

"Ngh!...Wai─Ah! Not…so rough─Ahhh!"

Takano-san shifted suddenly, pushing against Ritsu's insides and he pulled Ritsu closer while grinding inside him.

Ritsu felt each thrust come into him and the vibrations sent him shuddering as moans filled his mouth. He clamped down tightly on Takano-san, unsure of whether he wanted the burning sensation to continue of for it to stop. Everything was a blur and all he could feel was Takano-san and the heat that connected them.

Takano-san's hand slid across Ritsu's inner thigh to rub against Ritsu's member. He rubbed the tip and teased Ritsu by only touching him lightly, letting his fingertips just barely glide over Ritsu's burning skin.

"St─op! Ahhh! Not like tha….ahhh…haaa…nnn!"

Ritsu gripped the carpet and Takano-san pressed his lips against Ritsu's neck as he threw it back in pleasure.

Ritsu's whole body was tensed, trying to take in the overwhelming sensations that made him tremble. He felt a rush of pleasure go through him and then came. The white liquid splattered on his skin and he felt the same gush inside him as Takano-san let out an inaudible gasp.

Ritsu's body felt limp and weak as he lied upon the warmth floor, and Takano-san relaxed on top of him. He kissed Ritsu's neck again and as he saw Ritsu's hand, dug into the soft carpet, he voiced a question, "…why won't you hold on to me when we do it?"

It took a few moments for the question to register and then Ritsu dazedly blushed, "Umm…well, I…its just cause we're usually pretty busy at work, so then there's never anytime to cut my nails, so I didn't want to dig them into your skin…or…"

Takano-san just sort of gaped at him. This ridiculous man who was thinking about every single detail was so goddamn, "Ridiculous."

"What?"

"You're an idiot."

"Hah?!"

"You're just an inexplicable idiot," and Takano-san smiled so gently that Ritsu's heart stopped.

Takano-san hugged Ritsu tighter and then snuggled in closer, so they could share each others warmth. Ritsu closed his eyes. He could feel everything slipping away. All the tension. He was so tired. He had barely woken up a few hours ago, but somehow, those few hours had been so long.

The corner of Takano-san's mouth lifted up and he opened his mouth to say something, "I was thinking…"

Ritsu, his eyes, already closed, opened them slightly to say sleepily, "G'night…Takano-san…zzz."

Takano-san brushed his adorable lover's hair back gently and then said with a happy tone, "G'night. I love you, Ritsu."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

Ritsu woke up to find himself in his own bed. It was morning. He looked around sleepily and heard the sound of water running. The water stopped and Takano-san walked out in a couple towels with his hair making droplets that rolled down his skin. Ritsu rubbed his eyes and then blushed.

"Morning," Takano-san said.

Ritsu nodded back and then moved to sit up before leaning against the bed frame. He watched as Takano-san dried his hair splattering water drops onto the floor.

When Takano-san noticed Ritsu looking at him, he smiled slightly to himself without thinking. That only made Ritsu blush and he chuckled.

Ritsu looked around and then was about to grab a pillow to cover his face, but instead grabbed Ai to hide behind its silky fur. He squeezed it tightly in his arms and was completely preoccupied picking out some dust that had gotten on the fur when he heard click.

Ritsu turned to see Takano-san holding his phone and looking pleased with himself.

"I guess I've got a new wallpaper then. I was getting sick of the old one."

Ritsu blushed and then launched himself at him to try and take the phone from Takano-san's hands, but as he grappled with him over the phone, they ended up on the floor with Ritsu, naked, sitting on top of him.

"Give it!"

"Hmm, all right, but since we're already in this position, how about you give me some service first?"

Ritsu stared at him confused, and then looked down and blushed. "W-what the heck are the saying?!"

Ritsu dove back under the covers and Takano-san walked to the bed to wrap his arms around the lump.

"Hey, Ritsu."

"W-what?"

Takano-san found Ritsu's ear and whispered, "You mom wanted us down an hour ago."

Ritsu flipped the blankets open and yelled, "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"I was having way to much fun watching you sleep. Not to mention, taking your picture and a few videos. By the way, did you know you kept on mumbling stuff in your sleep?"

Ritsu's eyes widened, "W-well, umm, what did I sa─nevermind! I don't want to know."

"Oh, nothing much. You just some stuff about work and finishing the magazine in time a couple times."

Ritsu sighed in relief.

"Well, and, you said my name lovingly more than just a couple times."

Ritsu threw a pillow at him. And Takano-san dodged it to pull Ritsu into short sweet kiss before holding him right in front of him and whispering, "I love you. I'll say it as many times as you want."

Ritsu blushed, "Just once is good enough!"

"Really? I thought you would want to take me up on this generous offer. I mean I know my "I love you's" are nothing compared to YOUR confessions in the past, but hey, I'm trying."

Ritsu climbed out of the bed with the blanket wrapped at his chest and walked to the bathroom with as much dignity as he could, "Well, thank you for the effort, but I think I'll refuse."

He slammed the door.

And Takano-san burst out laughing.

He wiped his eyes and then yelled, "I'm going down first," before walking down the stairs whistling a happy tune.

As he walked down, he saw Haru sitting in the lobby watching the news. It showed a slightly familiar looking man and he listened to the announcer closer.

"Just today, this man, Narada Yodo was convicted of sexual harassment, rape, embezzlement, and abuse of authority. There have been reports from his secretary and multiple other women as well as men who were abused by him. Narada-san will be sentenced to twenty-seven years in jail. He resigned from his position as president of his printing company and a young lady named Sona Yuuki will be taking over. What does this mean for the long time partner of their's, the Onodera Publishing company? The Onodera president reported that he was disgusted with the actions of a man he had thought respectable, but does not believe that man's company or his employees should take the backlash and so business will go on as usual. He is eager to meet the next president and wishes her the best in taking over the company. Next we have the weather…"

Haru turned at a slight noise and saw Takano-san.

Takano-san looked at the brown haired man and saw the bags underneath his eyes and wondered just what the man had been up to. Haru seemed a bit tired, but it wasn't likely that his exhaustion was the reason for his change in tone.

"Takano-san. A man named Yokozawa told me to tell you that Hatori needs you and Ritsu back right away because there's been a problem with the printers and Ichinose Erika has been freaking out. He can't handle all those authors with only Kisa and himself. By the way, I think Mino's really hit it off with Aya. He was going to get back to work eventually, but when Kisa-san suggested going back early, Mino-san got seriously scary before going back to being all mushy with Aya."

"Got it. Thanks…"

The two men turned as they heard stomping feet.

Ritsu was running down the stairs with both Takano-san's and his suitcases.

"Takano-san! I just checked my phone and─"

"I heard."

"We should hurry back then."

Takano-san nodded and started to leave to go get his car. He walked out the door, but not before giving Ritsu a pat on the head.

Haru stared at Ritsu and Ritsu smiled back at him before asking worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm, yep! Actually, Ritsu I decided to follow in my mom's footsteps and I realized I wanted to be a star. That's why all night, I was so excited, going around and spreading my name with the help of my mother's former manager. I'm exhausted but I'm really excited."

Ritsu didn't notice a thing and grinned happily, "That's great. I always thought it was a waste with your personality and looks."

Haru grinned tiredly, "Hey, you were the one who always said I looked and acted like monkey."

"Did I? I can't recall."

Aya popped her head in and when she saw Haru, she immediately frowned. "What's up with you? Mess up while putting on your makeup?"

"Aya! And no, Haru said he wanted to follow in his mother's footsteps."

Aya walked up to Haru and stared him down. She sighed and then patted his on the head. Then she said sarcastically, "That's great…"

Takano-san came back in and yelled, "Onodera, Hurry up!"

Ritsu picked up his bags again and started to leave. He walked out to the cars and was just putting the bags in the trunk with some help by Takano-san when Haru and Aya rushed out to give him a hug.

"Don't forget to call!"

Aya punched him lightly, "Don't make us worry, kay, Idiot?"

Ritsu smiled and squeezed back, "Yeah, I know."

Ritsu was about to get into the car when Haru said, "By the way, I have a present for Takano-san. To make up for my behavior."

Takano-san looked suspiciously at Haru, but he only grinned and said, "Well, close your eyes."

Takano-san did so, but unwillingly and then Haru grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss.

Ritsu's jaw was hanging open and his eyes were wide in shock. Aya had burst out laughing, rolling on the grass.

It was short and as they separated, Haru said softly, "Don't make him cry."

Both men wiped their mouths afterwards and spat into the grass.

"That was a pleasant gift."

"Glad you liked it."

Ritsu, coming back to life, stepped on Haru's foot and then grabbed Takano-san.

Haru only laughed as they got into the car to drive away, yelling, "Call me later, Ritsu!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

When they left, Haru's face lost his smile and he only looked forlornly at the ground. He turned to Aya. "I'm tired. You?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Not really. I spent an awesome night competitively playing video games with Mino-san. But, you are a real idiot. Ritsu wouldn't be happy if he knew the truth."

"You noticed huh? But I didn't do it for him. It was for my own satisfaction and…I just wanted to do be able to be useful to him…I saw him, you know. He was running down the hallway and just when I was about to call his name, he went into Takano-san's room. Heh. What was I supposed to do? I just want him to be happy and I don't really have much of the ability to even help with that…but I'll try."

Aya looked at him quietly, "You've grown up these past few days, Haru. Before, you would've done something stupid."

Haru laughed sadly, "Something stupid, huh?"

She smiled and then hooked her arm around his. "Well, then, I need a partner for the ride back to England and I don't want someone gloomy to talk to, so cheer up. It's not the end of the world. And I know you'll be busy soon, so I think I'll take all the time I can get with my lovely best friend."

Haru pushed her head away gently and she just laughed as they walked back into the house.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Takano-san hadn't appreciated Haru's gift…the only person he wanted to kiss was Ritsu...but by gift, Haru had meant making Ritsu jealous? Or…wait…did that mean Haru wasn't in love with Ritsu? Had he been lying that whole time? Or was he giving up? He looked at Ritsu's embarrassed sulking face and he forgot all about Haru.

Ritsu sat by Takano-san on the car, thinking about what had just happened. Haru had just teasingly given Takano-san a kiss and he, Ritsu, had just overreacted. He blushed and then sighed. He didn't have the right to be jealous. His hips hurt, but he hadn't said those words yet.

He looked at Takano-san, driving with his glasses on, and Ritsu opened his mouth and then closed it like a fish.

"You wanted to say something?"

"No."

"…"

"It was nothing."

"…"

"…I-I was just thinking about what I had forgotten. I had umm, forgotten to tell my mom I was leaving, and I love you, Masamune, and she's gonna be really pissed, and…"

The car suddenly swerved and Ritsu heard a loud, long honking and curses before Takano-san regained control of the car.

"Say it again."

"I-I, umm, what? The part about my mom, or like…"

"Say it again."

"I-i. No! It's embarrassing."

"Say it again."

"Takano-san," Ritsu responded somewhat pleadingly

"Say it again."

"No."

"Say it again."

"I won't"

"Say it again, Ritsu."

"I-I…fine! I…love you..." replied Ritsu softly

The car turned and they were suddenly in a parking lot, parked.

Ritsu blushed as he looked out the window.

"Look at me, Ritsu."

Ritsu squeezed his eyes shut. He was embarrassed. Mortified at the words he had said, but Takano-san voice was like a spell and Ritsu turned his head and slowly opened his eyes.

Takano-san's eyes were filled with so much happiness and warmth that Ritsu almost thought he saw the older man's eyes glistening.

Takano-san grabbed Ritsu's hand and squeezed it tightly. "And I love you as well."

Ritsu blushed. He felt weird at that moment and without thinking, only seeing Takano-san's happiness, said, "Can I kiss you?"

Takano-san's face had a strange expression and he turned away.

"Ah! Umm, no that's not what I meant… I…that was…Takano-san?"

"…Sorry…it's just…I'm sort of on overload…and I guess I just didn't realize that question was so embarrassing…"

Ritsu shifted to get a closer look at the rare view of Takano-san's ears slightly red and heard Takano-san mumbled, "Yeah. You can."

Ritsu blushed, "Oh….umm, actually, I wasn't really thinking and…"

Ritsu covered his mouth with his hand in embarrassment, but couldn't contain it. He grabbed Takano-san's arm and was about to pull him closer when Takano-san's phone rang loudly.

Takano-san sighed and picked it up, "Hello?"

"TAKANO-SAAAANN! HEEEELLLP!"

"It's fine. Don't waste your breath," Takano-san glanced at Ritsu, "We'll be there in a bit. Don't worry."

"THANK YOU!" Kisa hung up.

Takano-san turned to Ritsu as he started the car again and began driving.

Ritsu let out what he thought was an inaudible sigh or relief when Takano-san said, "You're not off the hook. Don't think that I'm letting you get a wink of sleep when this problem's over."

Ritsu blushed, "T-takano-san!"

"Hmm? What happened to calling me by my first name, Ritsu?"

"…Shut up, Masamune!"

"…that's better I suppose. But how about a sweeter tone, a seducing pose, and stripping?"

Ritsu turned completely red and threw his bag at him.

And around them, the cars sped faster to get away from that crazy, swerving driver, but for some reason, all of them heard a loud yell in the distance, crying, "Shut up! Takano-san."

And the two drove off, back to work again.


End file.
